Come on Baby Light My Fire
by Blue-Ringed Octopus
Summary: Pyro awakens at the XMansion after the fight on Alcatraz Island. When he comes to things in the world are extremely different and all he knows is gone. When he meets a girl who is more like him than he is aware what will happen? Will sparks fly?
1. Awakening

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters/places to the X-Men films. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation as is this story. I own nothing else. The other places/characters belong to the creators of the X-Men films and comics. **

**Also, I won't write another chapter unless I get some reviews wanting one. So if you read it and like it or not comment. Thanks in advance.**

John Allerdyce awoke groggily somewhere he didn't seem to recognize. He was in a grayish room lying on a cold metal table. Something was wrong. He could hear beeps and buzzes off to the side like some infuriating techno beat that wasn't getting anywhere. His vision was a little out of focus but snapped into place fixated on a pair of silvery-gray eyes. They were hypnotizing, and certainly had to belong to an angel or a girl in his dreams. Bam! He was out cold again. John had been going in and out of consciousness for a little under a month now. Lying on the examination table at the mansion, hooked up to monitor after monitor trying to bring him back around. The eyes he had beheld belonged to an individual that was so extremely like him, someone who knew how to take care of him. Someone who knew exactly what he needed. Someone he had yet to meet. John had been carried away from Alcatraz Island by a long lost friend, a friend who had head-butted him moments before things when ape-shit.

Bobby had brought him back, but not because he wanted to but because the "Good Samaritan" in him would not leave John there to die. That was it, that was as far as it went. Ever since Pyro had been back at the mansion Bobby hadn't cared whether the young man made a recovery or not. Pyro had insulted him, he had insulted Rouge and that was unacceptable to Bobby even if they use to be friends. He had watched that once best friend of his barbecue cars like marshmallows at his own house making his family hate his mutation even more. And, he had seen him filet a building filled with people watching with no guilt. That wasn't the John he knew. It wasn't the guy who showed his skills at the food court or who held that utterly sarcastic flavor. This John, no... Pyro was a different person entirely. A person made up of no regrets and molten magma beneath his veins.

Bobby walked upstairs to talk to Rouge. She was so scared now that they had found the cure wasn't permanent. She hated knowing possibly one day soon she would turn back into that girl with the white streaks in her hair and the power to kill within her skin. The girl who could no longer know her boyfriend. Bobby passed Kitty on the way up and only waved. He didn't seem interested in her now that Rogue was "perfect." She only mildly waved back.

John's eyes fluttered open, this time looking around almost frightened, and fearful. Almost as if he were a scared little boy cowering in a corner somewhere. But the light hurt his eyes so he closed them again.

"Where am I," he choked out.

A gentle soft hand caressed his forehead. "Shhh, it's all right you're safe. You're going to be okay," A girl's voice soothed.

Her hand still caressed his hair, like a mother does a young sick son. Her hand was warm even to his fire ridden skin.

"I'll be right back," she told him. "Stay here, don't try to move I'm coming right back."

The girl went out of the lab to get Storm and Wolverine.

He was in the X Mansion. This was real nice. Back in the place he had betrayed, people he had betrayed. John lay there bitter and moody as Storm and Wolverine assessed him.

"How do you feel," Storm asked him.

"All right considering that Ice Prick gave me a freaking concussion."

"Hey watch your mouth Fire Fly," Wolverine warned.

"Can you walk?"

"Oh I think I can make it," John said sitting up and jumping off the gurney.

He stood up and stretched. Come on, almost a month on a cold metal bed, you'd stretch too. He was in his boxers and it was kind of cold.

"Can I please have my clothes so I can get out of here," he asked sharply.

"Uh you're not going anywhere," Wolverine told him.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Wolvie," John spat his eyes starting to fill with liquid lava. Turning from John to Pyro in a matter of seconds. He realized his igniter was missing and turned away.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, Magneto's gone," Storm spoke.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He's human."

"What," John backed away sitting on the edge of the gurney as if he was dizzy.

"The Brotherhood has disbanded. You have no where else to go."

"The cure isn't permanent," he said.

"How did you know that,' Wolverine asked his eyes narrowing.

"I had my sources," John said an evil bit of a smile curling in his lips.

John looked down at the floor for several minutes, taking in the news the news that Erik was gone for now at least. The only father figure he knew aside from the professor and he was gone too. Everyone in his life was gone. His mother, his real father, Magneto, the professor, everyone he had. She was right, he had no place to go. Usually he would have braved the streets than to be left here, but right now he didn't feel like trying to survive out there. He knew that it would be filled with anger ridden mutants. A whirl of chaos from knowing the cure wasn't full proof. So cursing himself he finally gave in.

"Fine."

"Great I'll show you to your room after you get dressed." Storm told him. She handed him back his clothes and even to his surprise she handed him back the igniter. He slipped it on like some sacred amulet.

_Click_ flames danced above his palm entrancing him like some exotic dancer.

"Hey, cut that out," Wolverine snapped.

Storm and Pyro walked up the stairs getting looks of anger, fear, and even amusement from some of the younger girls. The students in the halls stared at him. They knew him, if not in actuality then from just the mention of his name associated with the "bad guy." They passed Pitor Rasputin also known as Colossus. Who like usual was showing his impressive strength by carrying a dining room table down the hall with one hand.

They took a left at the top of the stairs. The girl's dorms were this way. Girl's dorm? What was going on? They stopped in front of an open door where he could hear the ticking of someone tapping on computer keys.

"John I'd like you to...," Storm started.

"Pyro, the name's Pyro," he said in his bitter tone.

"Okay then Pyro I'd like you to meet Jessica Gion."

The girl was petite, like he liked. Her hair was a reddish color with bronzy highlights. _Like flames _he thought. And, those eyes; gray, steely silver. Eyes he knew from somewhere, but couldn't place.

"Well well come on baby light my fire," he mused.

"Anytime," Jessica replied giving him a wink as a small stream of fire left her hand and floated across the room to his palm.

Pyro's expression changed from arrogant to surprise. He looked at the flames that licked his skin in disbelief. She had to be absorbing his powers or something.

"I see they didn't tell you. We're two sides of the same coin big boy ," she said making the flames disappear. _Big boy?_ He liked it. She was bold feisty, just like him. Just like the molten magma that ran beneath their veins.

Pyro looked up and finally found the words to speak, "Guess not."

Then another set of words escaped his lips, words he'd heard uttered before, "What's your real name Jessica?"

"Blaze," she said. Just that one word made his body heat rise.

"Well I'll leave you guys too it. Joh . . . I mean Pyro I know it's unconventional and usually not what would happen here, but you'll have to room with Jessica. All the beds in the mansion are full. Ever since the fall of Magneto kids have been coming here in flocks. With the streets a mess the kids are scared. At least this way you can't hurt each other. We'll talk about the rules later after you get settled," Storm told him as she was about to leave

"Oh and one more thing, just don't burn anything," she said looking at both of them. Reminding Pyro of that fool Bobby Drake.

Pyro looked down at the igniter on his right hand.

"You can create it," he said feeling insignificant.

"I haven't always been able too," Jessica told him. "It took me a long time to harness the fire, to know that I could control it. To not let it consume me." She was staring at her hand as he stared at his. Knowing his fascination with what she could do and he could not. She had felt that same way once. Only being able to manipulated the fire and having to have something else to create it for you. You felt like something was missing like a part of you wasn't whole because your powers weren't great enough.

"A god among insects," Pyro exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh um, nothing," he said looking up at her.


	2. Clashing Egos

**A/N I do not own any of the characters/places to the X-Men films. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation, as is this story. The other characters/places belong to the creators of the X-Men films and comics. **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed my first chapter. It is greatly appreciated, because the people that read your work are your audience. They will tell you what they really think and let you know if your work is worth it or not. So thank you for letting me know that it was worth another chapter. :)**

John entered the room and went to the other bed. He started to unfold the blankets that were folded on top of the mattress. Not caring whether he tucked in the sheets or not but rather just laying the covers nonchalantly on top. After he had thrown all the covers onto the bed he plopped down on it, tucking his hands behind his head. He was staring at Jessica who was sitting in the computer chair turned towards him. She was reading a book and paid no attention that he was perusing her.

He looked at her creamy pale legs. Muscular, strong legs. The skirt she was wearing was black and white diagonal stripes, it had that ripped look and it was extremely short. Probably about 4-5 inches above her knee. He could almost see up to her thighs. She looked up and caught him in the act.

"What," she said her eyelined eyes peering out from behind the book she was reading.

"Nothing.," he said. "God are you always this nosy?"

"I'm not nosy I'm intuitive there's a difference," she said with a smirk.

She went back to reading when she heard it. That crisp, sweet sound of butane sparking to life . She looked over at him where he was throwing a ball of fire back and forth in his hands. His dark blue eyes shining like two opal orbs from the fire's light. This time she was the one who peeked a look. He was handsome. His features masculine, rugged. Weathered, as if he'd been through so much, even though he couldn't have been much older than her nineteen years. His lips were curled into a playful mischievous grin.

Jessica put the book down and walked across the room to her dresser. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, then she pulled something out of the top drawer. Pyro laid his eyes on the lacy pair of underwear she had just laid on top of her pajamas. _She's just a tease_, he thought to himself. She turned towards him.

"I'm going to take a shower, do you think you can stay here and be a good boy until I get back," she said.

"Who are you my mother," he shot back.

The comment must have caught her off guard because he saw her eyes harden and the fire spark behind them. Something he knew all too well. She was pissed.

"Screw you," she snapped narrowing her eyes at him. She stuck up her middle finger. Pyro pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. She let out an angry growl and stalked off to the bathroom in the corner of the room, slamming the door hard behind her.

Pyro winced at the sharp sound of wood clashing against wood. He heard the shower knobs squeak as she turned them on and then the steady running of the water. He could smell the steam from the shower invading his nostrils and with it the smell of her soap. It was sweet, clean smelling. He could smell the heat from the shower and the heat from her body in one swift intake. It was intoxicating, a lethal dose overriding his senses. He felt dizzy.

Suddenly the door opened and Jessica stood there the steam swirling around her like some mystical fog. He sat back up. Her pajamas were black too, he hadn't noticed until now.

"Do you always wear black," he remarked.

"Do you always run your mouth," she shot back.

"Owww, I'm scared what are you going to do about it," he was provoking her and he knew it.

She came over and jumped on the bed kicking him in the shin hard.

"Ow shit that fucking hurt," he choked out holding his leg.

"It's was suppose to jackass."

She jumped off the bed and headed out the door. Jessica walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Warren sat at the divider in the middle of the room. He had a crush on her she knew, and she hated to admit it but she actually enjoyed his company. He wasn't bad looking either, those wings turned her on most of all. He just hadn't had the courage to ask her out yet.

"How are you tonight Jess," he asked in his usual soft spoken voice.

"Okay I guess, just sorting out my roommate," she told him pulling out a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

She went to the cabinet above the sink where the bowls were kept. Realizing that it was too high for her 5'0" frame to reach she turned to Warren.

"Can you help me," she asked that pitiful puppy dog look crossing her face. How could he resist?

He nodded getting up and coming over to the cabinet where she stood. He got down a bowl for her sitting it on the dark blue tiled counter.

"Thanks," she told him looking up into his aqua stare.

"No problem."

As he walked back to the stool where he had been sitting she watched him. The feathers on his pure white wings sweeping with the wind of his step. His chest was bare and she couldn't help to look every chance she got when his didn't have his shirt on. He had a body that just wouldn't quit, and it wasn't just her that thought so. Now that Bobby wouldn't pay attention to her Kitty had taken an interest in him too. An interest he ignored but still she tried. Jessica would be damned if she let that ditzy girl end up with an intelligent guy like Warren.

Warren was extremely well educated and could go on an on about so many random things. She herself was found odd by some of the other students for her ability to do the same. She knew that she was different from a lot of the kids there. She was older than most of them and that made it difficult. While the younger girls were ogling over the guys at the school, she was thinking about the paths she wanted her life to take. She wasn't actually a student either, she taught a recreational dance class that the girls could take. Dancing was something that set her free and it took up a great deal of her time at the school.

She loved teaching the other girls what she knew, it gave them confidence in themselves. It never failed to put a smile on her face when she saw them having fun. She had danced for many, many years and Storm had thought that she would be a great teacher for the kids. She enjoyed it and it was her escape from the thoughts that often plagued her mind.

Jessica scooped some ice cream into her bowl and pulled a spoon out of the drawer to her right. Warren watched as she tasted it. She put the spoon back in the bowl and proceeded to take it back upstairs.

"Hey Jess wait," Warren called to her.

She turned back around to see him walking up to her. Then he did something unexpected.

**Ohhh a cliff hanger. :0) So, what unexpected thing did Warren do? What's with Jessica and Pyro? Can they get past their clashing personalities? Who will Jessica end up with? Find out in the next chapter and the chapters to come. As always read and review. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Ice Cream & Nightmares

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters/places of X-Men. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation as is this story. The rest of the character/places belong to the creators of the X-Men films and comics.**

**Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated and loved. Keep 'em coming. :0) You'll be in for a surprise. . . **

She thought he was going to say something, instead Warren bent his head to hers. Jessica's eyes widened as she felt Warren's lips and tongue on her cheek. His mouth was warm against her cheek, moving over her skin. He kept it there for only a few seconds, but to Jessica it felt like a lifetime. He pulled away.

"Sorry, you got some on you," he told her referring to a spot of ice cream that must have been on her cheek.

Jessica smiled back hesitantly.

"Thanks," she said turning towards the door for the second time.

"Jess?"

"Yeah," she said looking over her shoulder.

His kissed her lips taking her into his arms. His wings folding around the both of them like some satin snowy blanket. She resisted at first, then giving in to him she kissed him back. His mouth was gentle and warm. He kissed expertly and she was melting in his arms. That thought made her laugh. A pyromaniac melting. Her hand that wasn't holding the bowl touched his muscular chest. She was getting dizzy. She pulled away this time. Warren had never attempted anything like this. She didn't know that he had it in him.

"Good night," he told her letting her go. He smiled at her, his teeth just as white as his wings. She bit her lip.

Jessica nodded smiling and headed back up to her room. One hand holding the bowl and the other on her lips where Warren's had just been. When she entered the room she stopped cold. Her hand still on her lips. Pyro lay there on his stomach, his shirt tossed on the floor. The covers pulled up just past his waist.

His eyes were closed. _He must be asleep_, Jessica thought. She looked at his back, it was a fetish she had. She loved men's backs. Something about the place where the shoulder blades met the spine. It turned her on, especially when the guy's back was a bit muscular and chiseled.

Pyro's made her shiver with sin a little bit. His shoulder blades were distinctive, defined. She found it hard to peel her eyes from the blonde guy's skin. She wanted to run her hands down it. To feel the tension of his muscles under his skin. The tension and the spark.

"That's rude you know," he said opening his eyes.

_Damn it_, Jessica thought to herself. _Great Jess, why don't you just jump his bones_. She pushed the thought away.

"Sorry," she replied.

Pyro still just laid there unashamed that she had just been totally drooling over his body, like some ditzy teen girl. Jessica went over to her bed sitting down and pushing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. No other person would have heard the sound Pyro did. Only those who could play with fire would have been able to. Pyro lay there with his eyes closed as he heard the sizzle of the cold ice cream melting in her mouth. The heat of her tongue turning the frozen substance to liquid in a matter of seconds. The sound made his pulse rise, it was a sensual sound to him and he looked over at her.

"What," she said mid spoonful.

He stared at her his eyes pulsating with a lustful flame. A knock on the door prevented him from answering.

"Come in," Jessica said.

Rogue opened the door and came in. Dressed in a black spagetti strap nightgown. She came over to Jessica. She eyed Pyro with a deathwatch, a bitter scowl written all over her face. She ignored him as if he weren't there. Turning instead to the person she had come to see.

"Hey Jess, sorry, I know it's late but... I know that you' re teaching those dance classes, and I was wondering if I could join in," Rogue said in that tinkling southern drawl.

"Sure, Marie whatever you'd like. I'm teaching the class tomorrow at 3:00 just stop by," Jessica replied.

"Great," Rogue told her and left the room.

Jessica sat the bowl of now melted ice cream on the night stand by the bed. She didn't want it anymore. It was then that she noticed Pyro staring at her again.

"That's' rude, you know," she said mocking him.

"Dance classes?"

"Yeah, it's something that the girls can participate in," Jessica said fiddling with the hem of her comforter.

"Pshhhh," Pyro gave a 'yeah whatever' sound.

"What's that suppose to mean," Jessica said a little edge in her voice.

"You just do it so you can get the guys in the sack don't you?"

Jessica's eyes went wide and then narrowed at her male counterpart. His eyebrows raised anticipating her answer.

"Ugh! You are so insufferable," she said throwing her pillow at him.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth aren't I? Your lips are swollen, you've been kissing _**someone**_."

"Bullshit, but whatever I'm done talking to you," she said jerking her pillow out of his hands.

"So how many have you nabbed with your 'moves'," he said using his fingers for quotation marks.

She didn't say anything back to his stupid question. Jessica sighed laying down on the bed not facing him as she tried to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Pyro awoke to the sound of a soft moaning coming from the bed beside him. Moonlight filtered in through the blinds and he could see Jessica on the other bed. The light made her hair glow and her pale face look angelic. She was groaning softly as she jerked in her sleep.

"No, no, ugh get away from me! Get away! Ahhhh!" her heard her say as she started the twitch more violently. She was almost screaming, so loud now that he thought she might wake the dead.

Pyro got up out of the bed and walked the few steps to her. He shook her shoulder gently. It didn't wake her. He shook her harder. This time Jessica shot awake. Her survival instincts kicking in the instant her eyes snapped open. The flame was so quick to ignite in her hand, it looked like a streak of orange lightning. She turned towards her attacker ready to strike.

"Hey, hey, Jess it's just me it's Pyro." He was holding his hands up trying to show her that he wasn't trying to hurt her. What was she dreaming about that made her so edgy? He was a little freaked, she had reacted so quickly. He could see that her forehead was beaded with droplets of sweat, the fear starting to subside from her eyes.

Hearing his voice she extinguished the flame by closing her hand. Looking at him through the darkness. His hair in that 'bed head' state and his eyes catching on the moonlight. He looked like a ghost standing there in the pale rays. He was standing over her light bouncing off his chest.

"What are you doing," she said her tone a little more than high pitched. Her arms making wild movements as she talked. She seemed a little angry.

"You were having a nightmare," he told her.

"Jesus Christ," she said putting her hand to her forehead. "don't **_ever_ **do that again."

With that Pyro walked back to his own bed pulling the covers over his head knowing he probably wouldn't sleep, from where he'd been unconscious for so long before this. So, he just lay there staring through the darkness making sure she slept peacefully. At least someone should sleep through the night.

**Sooooooo, what did you guys think? I know it's kind of short but there was so much going on in this chapter that I didn't want to clutter it. So R & R as always. I'm onto the next chapter. :0)**


	4. Sarcasm & Dance Classes

**As always I own nothing except the character of Jessica Gion/Blaze. The rest of the characters/place belong to the creators of the X-Men films and comics.**

**I was disappointed. I only got one review of CH. 3 so hopefully this will bring about more :0)**

Pyro awoke to the sun cascading through the blinds shining on his face. Burning orange light into his eyelids. He opened his eyes shielding them with his arm, as he sat up. He looked around. He must have fallen asleep after all while he "stood guard" for Jessica. He looked over at her bed, she was gone. The covers were crumpled up in a pile at the foot of the bed. She hadn't been gone long though; he could still smell the steam from the shower lingering in the air.

Pyro thought back to the night's events. Why had she been so scared? What was she dreaming about? He made a note to himself to find out. He sat up running a hand through this hair. Pyro looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 1:00pm was it really that late? He got out of bed walking over to his dresser and closet. Pulling out, a pair of pants, a t-shirt, boxers, and socks. He laid them on his bed. Then he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the water run over him feeling it sink into his skin relaxing his muscles. He was probably in there for at least forty-five minutes; when he heard the door open and he could hear her fiddling around. Then he thought he heard the door close.

Pyro walked out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. His body was still dripping with beads of water. There she stood in her bra and underwear changing into her dance outfit. What a surprise underclothes were black too. She turned towards him her mouth formed into a silent "O." Her eyes wide, finally she reacted, but not before he got a good look at her body. Jessica ran awkwardly over to the bed pulling a blanket from the pile and wrapping it around her. Just when both of them thought nothing else could happen the towel fell from Pyro's waist. Her eyes widened even more if that was possible. They both stood there frozen locked in an awkward moment. She turned away but not for several seconds he saw. She must have liked what she had seen because he caught a hint of a curved smiled on her lips. . He bent down and pulled the towel back on and went back to the bathroom.

A few second later Pyro emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and saw that she was too. She_ should've just stayed in her underwear_, he thought. Jessica wore a sports bra and a tiny black lycra skirt with a pair of skull patterned leggings. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"So these dance classes of yours what kind of dancing is it? I mean you're not some kind of ballet dancer or something are you?"

"Why don't you come and find out," she said grabbing a small duffel bag off the chair by the door. She headed out of the room. He went to the door and called to her.

"Maybe I will!"

She looked back at him giving him a brief smile and nodded, then disappeared around the corner. Jessica was walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She passed Wolverine on the way.

"Hey, Jess going to dance class," he asked.

"Yea." she said patting the duffel bag thrown over one shoulder. "What's wrong Logan?" She could sense something was bothering him.

"I'm not one to pry but I'm not liking you rooming with that fire fly," Logan said referring to Pyro.

"Aw Logan that's sweet but it'll be okay. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'm more than capable," she said the last sentence while holding up her hand and sparking a tiny flame to the surface.

Logan gave a slight shudder. The idea of Jessica being able to not only manipulate fire but being able to create it as well made him uneasy. What if she decided she wanted to merge over to the dark side? Pyro's powers had its limits. You take away his source you take away his power. With her it was internal there was no way to shut it off and that could turn out to be dangerous if anything ever provoked her into turning on them. Something Beast had said right before their fight with The Brotherhood slithered into his mind.

_His powers have limits, her's do not._ He shook it off.

"But, you can't hurt him," Wolverine stated.

"No, but Logan, I have ways of dealing with people that don't involve fire," she told him.

He didn't ask her to divulge further. He left well enough alone.

"Well as long as you know what you're doing." he said taking out a cigar.

"I'll be fine Logan," she patted his arm. Then as soon as Logan was about to pull out a lighter for his cigar she beat him to it. She lit it so fast he didn't realize what had happened until several seconds had passed.

"Thanks kid."

She smiled. He left her as she continued to make her way down the hall.

Jessica entered the kitchen to find Remy sitting at the island playing around with a deck of cards. The New Orleans lad was shuffling the cards on the table so fast they looked like one continious card.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," he spoke in French.

"Bonjour Remy comment ca va?"

"Tres bien," he replied. "Et vous?"

"Ca va," she answered him.

They both burst out laughing. It was a running thing with them to talk in French when the didn't want anyone to hear what they were talking about. Or sometimes just for fun. She wasn't exactly fluent but she could at least get by, and it amused her to be able to talk to someone in another language. She walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water.

"Á bientot." she told him as she left the room.

Jessica walked to the basketball court in the gym where they practiced. All of the other girls were waiting for her. Jessica went over to an outlet and pulled a boom box out of her duffel bag. She plugged it into the outlet and put in a CD. Bumping dance music vibed from the speakers. Jessica went to the center of the line that the girls were forming.

"And one, and two, one, two, three four," she said as she stared to move. The other girls followed her repeating her steps in sync with the rythme. Rouge who was new to the group had a little trouble but she was doing all right. She smiled at someone leaning against the stair rail of the bleachers.

Pyro walked down the stairs down the hall to the gym where he'd learned Jessica held her dance sessions. He pulled one of the double doors open and went inside. That's when he saw Mr. Goodie-goodie.

"Great just what I need," he said a little too loudly. Bobby turned around his ice-blue stare fixed on the flame thrower.

"What are you doing here," Bobby said coldly.

"I could ask you the same question **_Iceman_**," Pyro spat accentuating the other boy's name.

"I'm here to support Rogue."

"Ah, your girlfriend. Probably freaking out now that the cure's wearing off huh? Figures she always was a basket case," Pyro said.

Bobby advanced on Pyro who instantly sparked his igniter to life.

"Do I have to knock you out again?"

Pyro stopped as he saw Jessica bounding up the bleachers. He thought she was coming to him, but instead she took a left down an isle and stopped infront of that winged guy. Warren something-or-other. By now Bobby had cooled down and was now leaning back against the rail turned away from his former friend talking to Rogue. Pyro watched aa that chiseled winged man hugged the other fire started to his chest kissing her lightly. _So he's the one she's been kissing. He's my competition. Pfht, competition my ass. I could torch that motherfucker any day,_ Pyro thought as he eyed the scene before him.

Jessica was now walking towards him the skirt she was wearing swaying with her step. She smiled.

"You came," she said.

"Nothing else to do," he told her.

She smiled again as she spoke, "Oh no John Allerdyce you can't put on that hard macho front with me. You may think you're badass but sometimes you're just as warm hearted as the rest of us."

"Like hell I am," Pyro answered sarcastically.

"You did this for me," she said speaking the truth.

"Well I...," Pyro began to speak but was cut off by Warren's voice.

"I think your troops are getting restless."

Jessica looked down at the line of girls many tapping their feet and looking at her. Waiting for their instructor to return to her duty.

"Well duty calls," she said to him. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I've got to go meet my dad about something but I'll see you later," Warren told her giving her a slight graze with his lips.

Pyro's stare hardened. What _did_ she see in that stupid Angel? No other person could know her like another fire starter. **No one**. It was their connection. They shared a bond that no one but themselves could understand. The fire that raged in their veins. The attitude that came with it. That white winged man could never understand that attitude that burned its way to the surface. He'd never know what it meant to be entranced by the flame within. Warren left and she turned toward him again.

"I've got to get back."

"Well don't let me stop you," he huffed.

Jessica just looked back at him with an evil glint in her eye. She descended the bleachers and went back to the floor, starting to dance again. Seductive movements. Then as she really got into the dance and the steps her hands went aflame. She was twirling around like a cyclone, the fire going so fast it encircled her. Then she stopped for a beat and started to juggled the flames in the air. Pyro's eyes were fixed on her unblinking at the amazing site he was seeing. He'd never seen anyone play with the fire like that, making it fun instead of dangerous. He was mesmerized.

"You like her don't you," came Bobby's voice.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ice Cube," John retorted.

"Hey, I'm trying here," Bobby replied.

"Well maybe I don't want your friendship. Ever think of that goody-two-shoes?"

Bobby didn't reply he just shook his head and started walking down the bleachers to the floor where the girls were packing up their stuff to head back to their dorms before dinner.

Jessica walked up the bleachers her duffel bag on her shoulder. She stopped in front of him.

"Something wrong," she asked him seeing him in a daze.

"No, nothing's wrong I'm fine. So, he's that lucky one."

"Warren and I have a lot in common," Jessica defended herself.

"Yeah, I bet," he said eyeing her body.

"Well I'm going to take a shower I'll see you back at the dorm," she replied and headed back down the bleachers to the gym showers flicking fire off and on in her hand. Pyro smiled. _Blaze_, he thought.

**So please everyone R & R I want to see reviews. Not just one or two. Come on comment tell me what you think. And, don't worry if Pyro has anything to do about it Jessica won't be with Warren for long ;oP**


	5. A Little Love & Fury

**As always I own none of the X-Men characters/places. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation. The rest of the places and characters of X-Men belong to the creator of the X-Men comics and the creators of the X-Men films. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter 4. I'm terribly sorry that this is late I've been having a hectic time here with moving and all that jazz so here's the next chapter for my story.**

**WARNING: Explicit material follows...**

Pyro was laying on his bed when Jessica came through to door. He turned over and jeans and a flfaced away from her, he couldn't handle looking at her right now. She was beautiful, newly clean from the shower and wearing pair of blue flowy black top. It was fitted across her chest and hung loosely around her stomach. She looked like some Renaissance princess. She wore a black scarf with white polka dots on it in her hair. It made that brilliant red hair of hers stand out even more than usual against the black ribbon.

"I'm back," she said.

He didn't answer. He heard her boots muffled clunking on the carpeted floor as she walked over to him. She put her hand on his bare arm, a hot touch even for his skin.

"Did you hear what I said?"

A realization came to him. Pyro turned over and looked at her, his dark blue eyes widening then softening.

"It was you. . . you're the one who kept me alive," he said as her hot fiery touch sent a shock of knowing through him.

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

"But, why?"

Pyro's blue eyes now looked up into Blaze's own gray ones, he now realized those too. They had belonged to the person who had comforted him in the Med Lab.

"Only a fire starter knows what another fire starter needs," she answered as he was about to remove her hand from his rm.

Pyro grabbed it and put the palm of her hand to his lips. She let out a little yelp and jumped slightly at the feel of his lips against her skin.

"John, there's not need to thank. . . ," she was cut off.

Pyro sat up on the bed so quickly she didn't even have time to react . His lips connected with hers hard. His kiss was rough, brutal and bold, not like Warren's at all. No, this was definitely not timid, shy Warren's kiss. His lips were crushing her. HIs tongue begging its way into her mouth. This was not sweet, this and was not kind, it was heavy, wanting, fierce, and overwhelming to the senes. He had his arms around her his fingers dug into her arms. His kisses were like liquid fire, making her stomach swirl like a tilt-a-whirlShe was now under him, his weight pressing her into the mattress. His hands were caressing her arms sending tiny sparks through her veins. His lips were almost devouring her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. They were like two fish out of water flipping around trying to find heir way back to the stream. Neither he nor she could get each others clothes off fast enough. He pulled off her shirt, almost ripping the delicate fabric in his attempt. Then she pulled off his t-shirt to reveal what she had seen earlier that evening in that awkward moment.

He undid her bra and then went for her pants. She put her hands over his, stopping him.

"John. John wait," she said breathlessly into his mouth.

He sighed irritably, "What."

"I don't know if I can control my powers if we do this. I might catch the room on fire," she said. "It's happened before but nothing like what could happen now! With the both of us having the same powers it could be catastrophic! I could make the whole mansion go ablaze."

"You'll be fine," he said as he undid her pants.

He didn't wait for her to answer him. She hadn't said anything in return so he took it that they were going to do this. She let him slide off her pants revealing a pair of black satin thongs. He sucked in a breath. She undid his pants and slide everything including his boxers down to his knees.

"Hey that's not fair," he said looking at her.

"Who said we were playing fair Big Boy," she said giving him an evil grin and pulling his face to hers.

Pyro finished wiggling out of his clothes that were now down to his knees, then he pulled off the remainder of Jessica's. They were now both naked, waiting, and wanting. Pyro pulled the covers over them and away they went. Pyro's touch sizzled against her skin, leaving trails of red inflamed skin in its path. His lips were everywhere. Her skin literally felt like it was on fire. When he entered her they both let out a satisified moan. That feeling alone made her body quiver. He was moving now rapidly taking her over the brink. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Unlike anything she'd ever had with a human guy. It was more passionate, more loving, more bold and more hot, than anything she'd ever known. Pyro's flesh was literally hot to touch, scalding her to the very core of her bones and she knew that she was doing the same to him. They were both shuttering, feeling feverish from each others molten body heat.

_God she knows how to move_, Pyro thought to himself.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze," he said against Jessica's neck.

Jessica let out a gasp as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure against her neck. Pyro's teeth nipped her skin and she his. Her hands were running along his back, over his shoulder blades. A smile crossed her lips. She had gotten her wish. She had wanted to know what his back would feel like, Those muscles, the tension and the spark gliding underneath his skin. The way they slid under her hand and wingers was pure magic. She sighed.

They were both locked in the moment. Jessica's fingers kneaded the bed covers, opening and closing with each new feeling of intense pleasure. She moaned his name several times when he put her in ecstacy, she dug her nails into his skin. He loved that, it only made him plunge into her more. They both came with each other, tumbling back into reality, collapsing breathlessly onto the bed.They were both sated and in a blissful state. They stared at each other, smiles spreading across both of their faces. They were still intertwined with each other, their passion beaded bodies entangled in one another.

"Do you smell that," Jessica asked him smelling the air.

"Smell what?"

"It smells like burnt cloth," she said.

At that moment both of them looked down at the blankets which were brown and singed. They both laughed.

"Well, at least I didn't burn down the mansion," she joked.

They were still laying there Pyro was holding his weight about her staring at her. His arms were on either side of her head.

Just then Warren opened the door.

"Hey Jess I . . .," he started he was still holding the door knob when he said. "Oh my God!"

At this Pyro fell of the bed onto the floor almost taking Jessica with him. She reached and pulled a blanket around her pulling it just under her armpits.

Warren stood there for a second stunned at the sight he beheld. Pyro was fumbling to get his boxers back on, and there was Jessica her red hair enveloping her face like some demonic storm cloud. The scent of sex in the air. She was naked he had been naked. Warren's eyes hardened.

"You son of a bitch," he said as he let go of the knob and lunged at Pyro.

Pyro couldn't get his feet on the floor fast enough. Warren grabbed him by the neck pinning him against the wall. He pulled the igniter off Pyro's hand and threw it across the room where it shattered. Warren was squeezing the life out of Pyro. His thumb pressing into Pyro's windpipe. Jessica quickly threw on her panties and Pyro's shirt.

"Warren stop it you're killing him," Jessica said grabbing onto Warren's free arm.

"That's the point," Warren fumed.

He flung Jessica onto the bed where she hit her head on the wall behind it. Pyro's face was bright red almost purple. He looked frightened but a rabid flame still danced behind his eyes. He was gagging and choking under Warren's grip. Jessica was on her feet now. Her hands went alight. She was pissed.

"I told you to stop," she said through gritted teeth, as she torched Warren's wings into crispy brown feathers.

Warren let go of Pyro, who fell gasping onto the floor. Warren screamed in pain. Jessica knew that his wings would heal and that she hadn't caused any permanent damage.

"If you ever try that again the next time I'll go for your face," she told him.

Warren looked up at her.

"Just answer me why Jess," he said.

"Because I love him!"

Pyro stood between their two beds looking at the girl he'd just made love to, the girl who'd just saved his life.

Warren sighed and chuckled to himself, "Haha. Love. Love? You really think you know what that is? Huh? Have you ever really been loved Jess? I mean really truly loved? Your parents certainly proved they didn't when they threw you out on the doorstep! You know Jess you never cease to amaze me. I get up the courage to finally make my move after months of liking you, and this _this_ is what you do to me! Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be the one to love you? That I might have wanted to be under those blankets with you making love to you?"

He paused for a moment.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it too," he said finally

She slapped him hard across the face. The comments he had made had hit a hard spot. For a moment a tiny scene of having Warren bed slithered silkily into her mind. Unwanted and unwelcomed. It was like a harsh headline staring out at her from a newspaper. Or the neon glow from a billboard. She tried to force it away because she _**had**_ thought about it _**more than once**_. She tried to force away the mental image that they wouldn't even need blankets, that Warren's wings would wrap them in a soft hammock of down. That he would be soft, slow, and deliberate in his motions. The feel of his chiseled body... **STOP IT!!!!!** she told herself. _You will not let him get under your skin_ she reassured herself. Her mind was spinning.

"How, how could you do this to me Jess? How? And with _**him**_, a traitor." Warren's eyes were full of crazy rage and sadness.

"You're more of a traitor than he is," Jessica said referring to the fact that Warren's father was the discoverer of the cure

As she said the last sentence he grabbed her wrist hard. So hard she thought that he was going to break it with his superior strength.

"Warren stop it you're hurting me" She threw herself out of his grip.

He didn't say anything but let his hand drop limply to his side.

"If you _**ever**_ come near John or I again I will kill you Warren! Do you understand me? I will kill you," Jessica told him. It wasn't a threat, it wasn't a joke, it was a promise.

Warred looked truly terrified at that moment, knowing full well that she had meant what she said. Warren collected himself off the floor and ran out the door. Jessica ran to Pyro.

"Oh my God. are you okay?"

Pyro was still coughing but managed to give her a thumbs up. Students were standing out in the hallway looking into their room. Evidently their ordeal had caused a commotion. Suddenly Storm, Dr. McCoy and Logan came bounding round the corner.

"What the hell is goin' on up here," Logan said.

Many of the students pointed toward Pyro and Jessica's room.

"What the hell is goin' on up here," Logan asked again when he reached their room.

"Why don't you go ask your wing man he's the one who started it all," Pyro said finally gaining his voice.

"Warren," Storm asked.

"Of course Warren. Do you see anyone else walking around the mansion with fucking wings," Jessica spat.

"You watch you mouth young lady," Beast said.

"Oh bite me Beastie," Jessica said.

Storm was looking down at the carpet at the scorched pieces of feathers that had dropped off of Warren's wings.

"What did you do to him?"

Kitty was now standing in the room with them and it was from her that the question had come.

"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve," Jessica answered.

Suddenly Kitty lashed out striking Jessica across the face with her hand. Jessica reached up to touch the spot. Then in a flash her hands were ablaze waiting for the phaser to strike.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up! Now! Logan said. "Kitty if you phase again you're out of here you understand," he added.

Jessica let the flames subside from her hands.

"We'll talk to Warren and see what he has to say," Storm informed them.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot so you can just slap that notion right there," Kitty said.

"Pfth, you can have him," Jessica told Kitty. "Just be careful with the wings they may be a little sensitive," she added venomously.

"Don't worry Kitty they're going to answer for their actions," Dr. McCoy told her. "As for you I think we might need Leech to sleep in your room tonight just so that you don't get any ideas about phasing through the mansion to attack these two tonight."

"Now get back to bed, and that means all of you," Storm said rasing her voice so that the message got to the girls in the hall

The three adults left and Pyro slammed the door behind them.

"Damn him," Jessica said feeling the spot on her lip that was swelling up from Kitty's slap.

"Damn him? Damn her! Let me see this," he said moving her hand so that he could look at her lip.

"Ow," she said as Pyro took the end of his shirt that she still had on and dabbed at her wound.

"Sorry, it's bleeding," he told her. "There all better."

"Thanks."

The two of them crawled back into Pyro's bed and cuddled together. Pyro grabbed her hand and held it in his admiring how small it was, delicate like it could back with one single squeeze. He knew though, that that tiny hand could do so much damage.

"Can I ask you something," he said.

"Anything."

"That nightmare you had the other night, what was it about," He asked.

"We moved from Britain when I was eleven to upstate New York. That's why my accent isn't promonent. It was something new for all of us. It was a huge city, a city full of trouble I could get into, and I did."

Pyro just shook his head listening to her.

I was thirteen when my powers first manifested themselves. I was in the kitchen with my mother who was making breakfast. We were fighting I don't even remember what about, and all of a suddenly things went ablaze. I didn't think it was my fault. Then later on when I was seventeen I killed the first boy I ever loved. I caught him on fire! I didn't know what was happening! All I could do was stand there and watch him burn! I have nightmares about it a lot. The police said it was possible that it was the cigarette he was smoking but, I knew the real reason. It was my fault! I knew! I knew and I never said a word. I was playing with his lighter and we were arguing. That arguement I do remember I was accusing him of seeing someone else. Flames just errupted from the lighter like water from a firehydrant! They engulfed him so fast. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have control over my powers, and I was afraid. They only seemed to spark to life when I was angry. My parents knew something was wrong too. The word "mutant" was just being kicked around at that time. So they got rid of me. Kicked me out of the house and acted like they didn't even know me anymore. I lived in a shelter until I found out about this place. I realized that I could manipulate fire or the fuel within objects. Only later did I discover when I was being attacked by a man in a alley that the fire came from somewhere within my own body. That I had the ability to create fire."

Pyro's mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, Jess I'm so sorry. It must be terrible to have to live with something like that."

"Yeah," she said wiping away a tear that had spilled out.

"Well no nightmares tonight, I'm right here and you can't hurt me," Pyro said.

She smiled at him. He hugged her closer to him and they both laid there drifting off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked that. If you did or even if you didn't let me know what you think. All comments are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks in advance.**


	6. Hidden Under the Surface

**I own none of the X-Men characters/places. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation. The other characters and places belong to the creators of theX-Men comics and the creators of the X-Men films.**

Pyro awoke first the next morning. The smell of Jessica's strawberry shampoo invading his nostrils. He pushed himself up slightly and looked down at the girl he'd made love to the night before. He smiled as he saw her cuddled up next to him with the covers pulled around her like a cloak. That strawberry scented hair of hers splayed out on the white pillowcase like a fiery waterfall. One tendril fell down into her face and Pyro reached down to brush it aside. Jessica stirred. She stretched and looked up at him.

"Morning sunshine," she said smiling.

"Morning," Pyro replied.

Jessica pushed herself up to where she was now equal with Pyro. They were looking at each other now in a staring contest of sorts. They both burst out laughing. Pyro leaned over and kissed her lightly. Outside in the hallway they could hear girls out in the hallway making their way to their classes.

As much as she didn't want to get up, she knew she had to. Jessica was going to meet one of her old childhood friends, Jason Kendal for lunch. They had been friends ever since she could remember, they had been neighbors at one time. Jessica had just recently learned that Jason had moved back into town, so they decided to meet for lunch. Jason had always accepted her for being different. Those silvery-gray eyes and that unnaturally red and orange hair made it evident that Jessica wasn't exactly human. Jason was human though, the All-American boy next-door.

She had survived her freshman and sophmore year of high school, because he had helped her through it. That was her perspective on it anyway. He had never judged her nor she him, that's the way the liked it. Then at the end of their sophmore year he had moved away and all hell broken loose at school and at home for Jessica. She became bitter and angry and had never looked back, until now.

"Well, I've got to get up," she told Pyro.

"What, now?

"Yeah, remember I told you I'm meeting my old friend, Jason today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Pyro answered a little edge of envy in his voice.

"John Allerdyce that wouldn't be a hint of jealously I hear now would it?"

Pyro averted her eyes and looked away.

She laughed a little. "John you've got nothing to worry about. We're just friends, that's all we've ever been," a little tick of her British accent showing as she said 'been.'

Jessica was now sitting up on the side of the bed. She lean over and kissed him. She slid out from under the covers and stood up.

She gave him a playful smile and sexily threw his shirt she'd been wearing in his face. She let out a girly giggle. He went to grab her around that waist but she doged him.

"No, I've got to get ready," she told him.

Jessica went over to her closet and got out a pair of jeans and a gray and black striped sweater. She finished gathering up the rest her neccesities and grabbed her clothes from the night before off the floor and put them in the hamper. Then Jessica went into the bathroom and closed the door.

She came out newly fresh and clean from the shower and dryed her hair. She tossed that extremely long mane of her's up into some elegently twisted hairdo and put on her shoes. She grabbed her purse off the chair by the door and turned to Pyro.

"Well, I'll be back in a little while. See you then," she said giving him a little peck on the lips.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer deppening the kiss.

"Umph, John I've got to go," she said pulling away from him.

Her reluctantly let her go. She backed away from him, gave him a little wave and headed out the door. Jessica was meeting Jason at the small diner just down the street. She would have to walk down the back alley to get there. As Jessica turned the corner and headed down the alley. It was dark and foggy in the alley and smelled of grotesque rotted cheese and runoff water from the gutters.As she reached the middle of the alley a shadow moved in the rolling fog.

"Well, well what do we have here. Hiya honey," a man said.

He had corn yellow hair cut short, and spiked. He wore a pair of leather pants, and a black button-up shirt with a biker vest. His eyes were a crazy shade of clear blue that shone in the darkness. Not unlike Jessica's gray ones. He was human though, absolutely human Jessica could tell.

"Who's little girl are you," he asked.

"Certainly not yours!"

He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, wait hold on now, where are you going baby? You talk tough but you're not dangerous at all are you," he said pulling her into himself.

She could smell his cheap cologne and beer he was drunk. He must have passed out in the alley because it was no place for a biker to hang out.

"Oh no not dangerous at all," she said an extremely innocent little girl tone.

In one swift swoop Jessica's hands were on fire. She burnt her attackers arm and he let go of her. Then she turned and engulfed his entire body in flames. The man didn't even have time to let out a scream he was already dead before his body hit the ground.

"No not dangerous at all you jerk off," Jessica repeated again as she stepped over the man's body and went on down the alley.

She headed toward the diner. When she reached the door she did a double check on how she looked inthe glass first, then she pulled it open and went inside. Several people were sitting in the booths and tables that littered the diners floor. Some of them looked up at her making faces and she could almost read what they were thinking.

_Crazy punk kids. Who is that? What's wrong with kids these days, have to have rings in their noses and lips and dye their hair weird colors._

Someone near the back stood up. It was Jason. His sandy brown hair was a little shaggy falling down into his face as always. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice black very fitted shirt. Jason had blue eyes, a long slender face, and a very pointed nose. He waved at her. Jessica walked over to the table.

"Hey, you," she cried joyfully. "How've you been man?"

Jason had an extremely worried look on his face.

"Good," he said uneasily.

"I-is something wrong," Jessica asked noticing his unease.

"Jess, I think something's happening to me," Jason said his eyes looking scared.

"Like what," Jessica asked.

"I killed a guy last night with my bare hands. He was trying to get fresh with Lilly."

"You're kidding right? Plain old gentle Jason? And, I thought you and Lily broke it off."

"Jessie I'm not kidding around here! I crushed his neck like it was a soda can! And Lilly's pregnant," he said.

Jessica knew that he was telling the truth. He never called her Jessie unless he really wanted her to take him seriously.

"I think I'm what'd they use to call you... freak?"

"Mutant is the right term. Okay let's not panic here. I know some people who can help you figure this out," Jessica forced the words out putting her hand to her forehead taking in all that he'd just told her.

Jason seemed to relax a little but his eyes still darted around the diner wildly.

"I don't...," he began. "I don't want the baby to be like me."

"Jason it's a huge possibility that it will end up a mutant. The males are the ones who carry the Mutant X gene and pass it on," Jessica informed him.

"Will it the same... abilities as I do?"

"I don't that Jason. Each of our abilities are different. Some of our parents aren't even mutants out fathers just carry the gene."

"Do you still want to eat," Jessica asked him.

"No, no I think we'd better go and see these people you know," Jason answered almost flying out of the booth and putting on his coat.

"Okay,"

The two of them walked out of the diner and into the dark alley.

"Ew what's that smell," Jason said wrinkling up his nose.

"Um nothing, probably just trash," well she'd told him part of the truth anyway. The biker guy had been trash.

They finally reached the mansion and stood outside the front double doors. Jason looked up at the sprawling building. It reminded him of a castle with its huge stone outer shell.

"What is this place?"

"The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters," Jessica said.

"What is it like a prep school," Jason asked.

"It's not what you'd cala prep school. This is a home to people like us."

"You mean like you," Jason said.

"No, like us."

Jessica put her hand on his shoulder comforting him as she grabbed the knob and pushed open the door. The two of them walked in standing in the entry way of the mansion. Students were making their way to their next classes. Some where making things fly down the halls, another seemed to be reading with the book they were carrying closed. Some had strange colored hair and skin.

Jason was bewildred at all the kids he saw.

A scary looking creature came walking down the halls toward them. His entire body was a dark blue and he had rased scars everywhere. His eyes were like a tigers, they were amber colored. Jason could see he had pointed teeth. His hands and feet looked like those you might picture on a demon. He had a long pointed tail Jason grabbed onto Jessica's shoulder almost trying to hide behind her.

"Ha ha, Jason don't be such a scardie cat," Jessica laughed.

"Gutentag," the creature spoke.

"Hi Kurt," Jessica said. Then she took his tail and did a little spin while holding onto it, as a person would spin with a dance partner.

"You're getting better all the time," Jessica said. She had been giving Kurt dance lessons.

"Bitte schön," he replied.

Nightcrawler gave a small bow and headed off down the hall.

"Who or what was that guy," Jason asked still mystified with the encounter.

"That was Kurt Wagner also known as "The Incredible Nightcrawler" in the Munich circus," Jessica replied as Kurt did whenever he introduced himself to someone.

They were making their way down the hall to Storm's office, which had once been Professor Xaiver's before his death. Jessica spoted John a little ways down.

"John, John," she cooed.

Pyro turned around to see Jessica standing there with some big oaf behind her. He was standing too close for Pyro's liking and his shirt was a little too tight for his liking too. This must be the infamous Jason.

John was talking to Remy LeBou, Jessica noticed. He waved at her and then turned back to Remy to tell him he'd be right back. John reluctantly made his way through the crowd in the hall.

"Hey, what's up," he said finally when he'd made it through the maze of students.

"John meet Jason. Jason meet John. He's my roommate."

Pyro gave her a look and raised his eyebrows at her.

"He's my roommate and boyfriend," Jessica said finally.

Pyro's face relaxed and he looked positively smug. Jason stretched out his hand and Pyro took it.

"Wow that's a hell of a handshake you've got there Mason," Pyro said messing up the other guy's name on purpose.

"It's Jason, and sorry," Jason said removing his hand from Pyro's and shoving it into his pocket.

They stood there silent for a beat.

"Um Jess can I talk to you for a minute," Pyro said.

"Okay um sure," Jessica said. "I'll be right back, stay here you'll be safe."

Pyro pulled Jessica to the side far enough away to where Jason couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is _he_ doing here," Pyro asked.

"I brought him here," Jessica said.

"Oh wow really I never would've guessed," Pyro spat.

"John be nice I brought him here because he's having trouble adjusting to the fact that he's a mutant," Jessica told him.

"He's a mutant, but I thought you said he was human," Pyro grunted.

"I thought so but it seems a lot has changed with him since I've seen him."

"And what was that stuff about not telling him you're with me," Pyro said.

"John I didn't mean anything by it but I don't want to spring so many things on him at once. I don't want to fight with you."

"You're right I'm sorry. But, don't you think he should know just in case he gets any ideas," Pyro said his eyebrows going up on the word 'ideas.'

"Well he knows now doesn't he. Plus, his girlfriend is pregnant I don't think he's going to leave her."

Jessica let out a huff and stomped back to Jason.

"Are you okay," Jason asked.

"I'm fine," she said trying to compose herself.

Jones, the kid who could control electrical things with a blink of his eye cam up to Jessica.

"Hi Jones what can I do for you," Jessica asked.

"Storm wants to see you,"Jones replied.

"Okay thanks," Jessica said.

Just then Storm and Hank appeared in the hallway. They stopped in front of Jessica and Jason.

"H Jessica who's this," Hank asked.

"This is Jason, he's an old friend of mine. Just lately he's started to exhibit powers. I was hoping Storm might be able to help him," Jessica informed them.

"I can't right now but I do want to talk to you in my office in a few minutes. But, maybe Hank wouldn't mind sitting down with you friend and helping him with what he needs to know," Storm offered.

"Of course," Beast replied.

Jessica nodded.

"Thanks Jason, go with Dr. Hank McCoy. He'll explain everything you need to know."

Jessica know that Jason would be reluctant to leave her and go with a blue furry man wearing glasses and a three piece suit but he followed Beast up the stairs.

Storm waited for the two men to leave then turned to Jessica.

"Let's go talk in my office."

Along the way they picked up Pyro who had resumed his conversation with Gambit.

When they were safely inside her office the words flew.

"How could you even think of doing something like that in the mansion!? What if it had been some other younger kid that had walked in on you instead of Warren?"

"Then they would've gotten quite a show now wouldn't they," Pyro chuckled.

"Ugh! If you want to do that go off the grounds, get a hotel room. Something. Geez! You know better than to conduct yourselves in this manner! I would expect this kind of thing from you John but Jessica you are a sweet girl," Storm was shouting.

"I'm not that sweet, nor am I that innocent," Jessica said. "Or have you forgotten my criminal record?"

"And of all the things you could've killed Warren last night," Storm roared.

"No I couldn't have. I didn't want to get blood and ashes all over the nice carpet," Jessica spat sarcastically.

Storm balled her hands into fists and a dark thick cloud of fog was starting to roll around the ceiling.

"This is the final warning for both of you! If you so much as touch another student in this school and I find out about it I'll throw you both out! Jessica stay away from Kitty, and John if you so much as set foot in the same room as Warren you're gone! Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

**Soooo, how did you like that chapter? Let me know good or bad reviews. Anything you'd like to comment on I'm all ears. Thanks in advance.**


	7. Going Back

**A/N: I own none of the X-Men characters/places. The characters of Jessica Gion/Blaze and Jason Kendal are my own creations. THe rest of the characters and places belong to the creator of the X-Men comics and the creators of the X-Men films.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed my work so far. I hope you will continue to review it in the future.**

When Pyro and Jessica left Storm's office Jason was still in his meeting with Beast. Jessica knew that there would be many questions that Jason would need an answer too. She didn't know what he would do after he found out those answers. Would he go back to Lilly? Would he stay at the mansion? Whichever he chose Jessica knew that Jason would stay near the mansion at least. She was glad that Jason had come back into town. If he hadn't he may have freaked out more than he already had, and he may have done something stupid.

Word had spread quickly around the school about the incident that occured the night before with Warren. Kids in the halls made sure they stayed several feet away from Pyro and Blaze. The students knew the two firestarters should be regarded with caution, but now they had even more reason to fear them. They were being looked at like some attraction in Ripley's Believe it or Not! Some students were wide-eyed, some were squinting as if disapproving and angry.

They made their way to their room. Jessica wasn't going to be teaching a class so they had the rest of the day together. The two of them agreed that they should get out of the mansion, they there were too many people staring at them to make them comfortable. They decided to go to the park and then maybe to the mall. They had tried to borrow a car from the school's garage, and had begged Storm to no avail. So, they would have to take Pyro's motorcycle which wasn't tempting. It was the middle of October and the weather was frigid, but since their bodies ran a higher temperature than most perhaps it wouldn't be as bad.

Pyro had put on a black sweater and a black leather jacket, as Jessica kept on her sweater but put on her coat. They went down to the lowest level of the school. They were walking down the heavily lit hallway, the one where the Med Lab and Danger Room were located. Pyro pressed the button for the door that opened out into the garage. When the door whooshed open Bobby and Rogue stepped through the opening. They had been visiting Warren's dad to see if he had any answers that may help Rogue's mutation hold out. The two couples eyed each other. Jessica and Pyro had the same views on the cure... they absolutely despised it! Jessica could understand Rogue would want to be able to have a deeper relationship with Bobby, but the cure was not the answer for that.

"That was wrong you know," Bobby finally spoke. Everyone knew that he was reffering to last night.

"Who asked you iceberg breath," Pyro snapped.

"And it wasn't wrong that you head-butted John, and you were going to leave him there to die," Jessica retorted.

"Guys stop," Rogue said holding up her hands that Jessica now saw were gloved. Whether from the cold or because her powers had finally returned she didn't know.

"What did he say," Jessica asked.

Rogue's face softened and went slack.

"There was nothing he could do," she answered. "The cure is wearing off, and I'm starting to drain Bobby's powers a little."

The four of them stood there in silence for a few long moments. Use-to-be friends just staring at one another, both pairs of their blue eyes secretly mocking the other.

"Well we've got to get upstairs," Bobby said.

Rogue gave Jessica a little wave as Bobby pulled her down the hall. Jessica waved back and watched as Rogue and Bobby got into the elevator. Pyro and Jessica proceeded out into the garage. Pyro handed her his helmet.

"Thanks," she said taking it.

"I wouldn't want you to crack that nice head of yours open," Pyro said smiling back.

She gave him a light kiss before she put on the helmet. Pyro climbed onto the bike scooting up so that Jessica could get on behind him. She threw her leg over the seat and slid in behind him. Her delicate arms felt good wrapped around his waist. She was holding on so tight that he could slightly feel the heat of her skin through his sweater.

Pyro kicked the motorcycle into life, it growled like a rabid monster. They roared away down the street wizzing through traffic. They passed building after building finally turning down the street that lead to the park. Before they entered the parking lot Jessica could see the pairs of gentlemen and even couples at the tables playing chess. They slipped into a parking space and Pyro shut off the motorcycle. The two of them climbed off and she handed him the helmet.

After he had stowed the helmet on the back of the bike Pyro grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. They started walking underneath the gold laddened trees dropping their leaves for the Autumn season. They watched the kids jumping in piles of leaves and their parents watching after them. They were passing the chess players when a voice spoke.

"Glad to see you made it my boy."

Pyro and Jessica turned around their hands still clasped. Jessica beheld an old man his gray hair poking out from under an old news boy cap. He had wrinkles aroud his blue eyes and a bit of stubble around his chin. Jessica could barely see the crude gray ink of numbers etched into the skin of his left wrist. A marking of the Holocaust she knew. The man spoke again.

"And who is this delightful morsel?"

Pyro's hand squeezed tighter around Jessica's own as the man reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth giving it a kiss. Jessica pulled from his grip. This man obviously knew John but she didn't want to get too friendly with him.

"Fiesty isn't she," the man said in his thick accent.

"You left me there to die," Pyro said changing the subject.

"I did what I had to my boy."

"No, you were a coward," Pyro spat.

"Is that any way to talk to me after I've given you everything you could ever ask for?"

Pyro's hand dropped from Jessica's as the words hit him. Like a father's words can make his son feel regret.

"This is Jessica," Pyro said.

"Pleasure to meet you Jessica my name is Magneto," the man said taking her hand again but Jessica let a flame barely dance from her palm so he could not take it.

Magneto gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I see she doesn't play nice," he said grinning.

So this was the man who Pyro had known as a father figure of sorts. The vile man who started the war on Alcatraz Island that almost got Pyro killed.

"There is still a place for you if you'd like it," Magneto said. "You know where to come if you still want to be one of _**us**_."

Magneto started to turn and walk away.

"The Brotherhood's getting back together," Pyro asked.

"Of course those of us who are left, but there are a lot of angry mutants out there from the fall out of the cure. I have to take advantage of that any way I can. Every mutant who took the cure is getting stronger by the day. Their powers are regenerating so I must work fast. You can bring you little play-thing along if you'd like. Either you're with us or against us, surely you know the advantages and disadvantages of both. Whatever you decide my boy, whatever you decide," Magneto said patting Pyro on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Pyro turned to watch him go.

"Are you going back," came Jessica's question.

"I don't know," Pyro said, and he honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

"Would you come with me if I did go back," he asked her.

"I don't know," she answered looking off into the distance almost in a daze.

"What is it," Pyro asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," Jessica said even though a thousand things were on her mind. "Come on let's get out of here I'm starving."

She grabbed Pyro's hand and led him back to the bike. They both got on and roared away to the diner. When they walked in people looked at them. Again, Jessica could only guess at what they were thinking. Especially the workers behind the counter.

_What a slut, that's the second guy she's been in here with today. That chic is totally weird. Stupid punk kids._

They found a booth and sat down the place was jammed with the lunch crowd. Finally after about five minutes a waitress made her way over to their table. She had her dyed blonde hair piled messily on top of her head. She was chewing a wad of gum and her makeup was way too thick. Her name tag said "Jackie."

"What can I getcha," she asked the wad of gum stuffed into her cheek.

"Just give me an iced tea and a veggie burger, hold the pickles," Jessica said.

"I'll have a hamburger with everything, scratch that hold the onions and a water," Pyro said.

Jackie wrote down their order and headed off toward the kitchen. Pyro and Jessica could hear her screaming at someone in the back of the kitchen.

"Hey Mel throw on a veggie burger will ya!"

They gave each other a little laugh.

They talked about a lot of different things; their tastes in music, movies, all that kind of stuff.

Their food came and Pyro dug into the hamburger. Jessica stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Bleck how can you eat that," she said.

Jessica was a vegetarian and just the sight of meat made her queasy.

"Because it's good," Pyro answered taking another bite.

Jessica sat there staring at him with a blob of ketchup dribbling down the side of this mouth. He wiped it off on his napkin.

"I'm going to go back," he said out of nowhere.

"To The Brotherhood?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Jessica answered staring out the window.

"Why," she continued.

"Magneto gave me a place to stay," Pyro said.

"So did Xavier," Jessica reminded him.

"Not like Magneto. He made me feel important, like I actually belonged there," Pyro said stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"And the professor didn't?"

"Are you kidding me? I was like a joke in that place. I was belittled and picked on. I couldn't use my powers to their full extent. With Magento I can do whatever I feel like."

"Oh, I see. Even if that means killing and hurting people," Jessica said the inflection of her voice hardening slightly.

"Jess, I. . . ," Pyro started.

"And I thought I knew you John. It seems I don't know a thing about you," Jessica said tears forming in ther eyes.

"Hey," Pyro said taking her hand across the table knocking over the salt shaker. "I want you to come with me."

"Why? So I can be used as a weapon? So I can sleep in your bed every night until you want to make love to me. Like I'm a puppet on a string that you have control of. And, you having absolutely no regard for my feelings.," Jessica stated.

"No, it wouldn't be like that," Pyro said giving her fingers a squeeze.

"Uh-huh. I can't go I am needed here. Besides, John I may not be human, but I still have feelings for them," Jessica simply her lips and forehead furrowing in anger.

Pyro let his fingers fall out of hers, knowing that he wasn't going to sway her. He was going to leave the only woman he'd ever known to understand him behind. He must be a fool. But, Magneto needed him and he would return to The Brotherhood from wence he came. The family who had accepted him, no-questions-asked. He would do it tonight before he got even more attached to her. It would be a violent rip away from something good, but he had done it before.


	8. Letting Go

**As always I own none of the X-Men characters/places. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation. The rest of the places and characters of X-Men belong to the creator of the X-Men comics and the creators of the X-Men films. **

**I'm terribly sorry that I've just now gotten chapters 7 & 8 up. I haven't had a computer for a bit so it's been tough to get things up and running. Now that I finally have I hope you are enjoying the latest installments of Come on Baby Light My FIre. As always R & R.**

They continued their meal in silence. Jessica hadn't even taken a bite of her food. She sat there staring out the window picking absently at her red painted fingernails. John tried to keep his eyes on his plate so he wouldn't see the pain in her face. He gulped down another swallow of his food and tossed money on the table to pay for their meals. Jessica exited the booth after him like a robot on stiff limbs. She didn't even remember walking out into the parking lot with him or even getting on the back of the motorcycle. As they rode Jessica's arms hung limply around Pyro's waist. He couldn't feel her heat anymore and it made his heart sink. Jessica sat on the back of the bike the wind spreading the hot tears coming out of her eyes fiercely down her cheeks. She told herself that she would not let him see her cry. In her eyes crying was a weakness and it was one she rarely if ever showed to anyone. By the time they reached the mansion she had regained her composure.

She got off the bike first, pushing his offered outstretched hand away. She pulled off the helmet and launched it at him. It hit him square in the chest knocking him back a bit. She didn't even wait for him to speak she just took off jogging into the building. Pyro watched as the last little bit of that crimson hair fluttered through the closing set of doors.

"Dammit," he said kicking the ground with his sneakered foot.

Pyro walked dreadfully slow into the building and up the stairs. He was oblivious to the sights and sounds that surrounded him. His mind only focused on one thing. He knew he had made her cry even if she didn't show it, and he hated himself for it. But, he had known even before the invitation was offered that he would go back. Magneto had filled the role of surrogate father and Pyro felt he could not abandon him.

Pyro walked into their room the smell of her vanilla scented perfume still billowing in the air. She wasn't there. He hadn't expected her to be. He had hurt her like so many others in her life but it burned her because she loved him. He had made unbridled love to her and he was leaving her with a heart full of feelings. He had finally found a woman he could honestly see himself loving, but something inside him still didn't want to get too attached. Pyro's feelings for her were growing every time he saw her face and if he didn't get out of there now he would not go at all. If he made a decision John was the kind of man that went through with it. Pyro went over to the closet and grabbed a back pack from the top shelf. He began opening his dresser drawers throwing the clothes into the bag. Then as he was shoving things into the pockets of the pack he heard a tiny _tink_ of metal. John reached his fingers down into the little pocket and gripped his fingers around smooth cool metal. He pulled his fingers out and beheld an old keepsake. The shark lighter he had used for years until he had gotten the igniter lay in the palm of his hand. He flipped it open and struck it, the smell of old lighter fluid filling his nostrils. The lighter flickered to life and Pyro watched as the flame danced in front of his face. He smiled and put the lighter in his pocket. Being without some form of flame for the day had made him uncomfortable.

After he had gotten everything out of the drawers John made his way across the room and was about to walk out the door. As he was exiting he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

Then he realized who he'd bumped into. Jessica stood there her hair in a stringy mess on her head. Her eyes were red and mascara and eyeliner stains lined her cheeks like an abstract painting.

"Jess I," Pyro started.

"You'd better get going," was all she said.

She had completely shut down on him. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes had lost their spark. Pyro knew he shouldn't say anything. Instead he pulled the strap of the back pack up on his shoulder and gave her a nod. He walked out the door and down the hallway catching her still standing there out of the corner of his eye as he rounded the corner. He walked back down to the garage holding back the bile that was trying to rise in his throat. He got on his motorcycle and roared away into the coming night. Jessica stood at the window of what had been "their" room and watched as the man she loved sped away out the gates of the school. Pyro was going back to a man who could never love him as she did.

**I know that this was a short chapter but I felt it should have been so. I hope it doesn't take away from the story for anyone. **


	9. Healing

**As always I own none of the X-Men characters/places. The character of Jessica Gion/Blaze is my own creation. The rest of the places and characters of X-Men belong to the creator of the X-Men comics and the creators of the X-Men films.**

**Thanks for those of you who have reviewed this fanfic so far. I hope you have liked what has been written and what will be written. If you like it, or if it just really strikes you review it. Gratitude and thanks a million.**

Hours after Pyro had left the mansion Jessica sat on her bed staring at the empty one beside her. She was curled up in the fetal position the remnants of tears still lining her face. There was a soft knock on her door. Jessica didn't think she could bear to see anyone now but she reluctantly called out.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and an unexpected face peeked around the corner. Warren's eyes peered over the open crack staring at Jessica. He opened the door a little wider entering the room. Jessica could see that his wings were now healing, new grayish white down growing on the spots that were singed. Warren was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and nothing else. He must have been released from the medical ward. He came in slowly and sat down on the other bed.

Jessica sat up and propped herself against her pillows.

"What are you doing here," she asked. "Both of us could get in a lot of trouble if anyone knows you're here."

"I had to see you," Warren said quietly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It was wrong, how I acted last night. There was no call for it and I wanted to apologize. And, I deserved what happened and I don't blame you for your reaction," Warren said.

"I'm sorry too," Jessica said moving her eyes down to the floor.

"If you wanted to be with John I should have been okay with that. I just wish you would have told me," Warren said

"It just happened," Jessica said. "It wasn't like we planned it or anything."

"Where is Romeo anyway," Angel said looking around the room noticing Pyro was not there. For once.

At that tears burst forth from Jessica's eyes. Angel looked at her, he'd obviously said something wrong.

"He's gone," Jessica sobbed.

"Gone?"

"He went back to The Brotherhood," Jessica said wiping the tears away.

"And he just left you here," Warren asked.

Jessica didn't answer she just shook her head. She was too broken up to say anything else.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that. Especially not if he loved you," Warren said.

Jessica looked up at him as he said that. She looked so broken and hurt it made Warren feel even more for her than he already did. He stood up and walked a couple of steps over to Jessica. He put his long muscular arms around her pulling her tight to his chest letting her warm tears fall on his chest. She sobbed hard, her breaths muffled against his skin. Warren rubbed the back of her hair taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She wrapped her arms around his waist brushing up against the soft fluff of feathers as she did so.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," Warren comforted.

Jessica backed away slightly with his arms still around her and looked up into his eyes.

"You really think so," she asked him.

"I know so," Warren answered.

A moment passed between them as they stared into each other's faces. Their faces were getting closer together. Jessica could feel Warren's warm breath on her face, blowing tiny strands of her hair. He diminished the distance between their lips. He kissed her softly making her sob even more at the gentleness of it. He squeezed her tighter and tangled one hand in her hair. They kissed for several seconds before Jessica pulled away. Warren expected her to throw him out, to get mad at him for coming on to her in her time of hurt. Instead, Jessica pulled her sweater over her head letting it fall casually to the floor. She made her way into his arms again, her lips finding his again. Warren held her close, pushing his hand under the back of her bra. He rubbed his fingers smoothly down the small of her back until he found the top of her jeans. His hand found her bottom through the denim as he lifted one of her legs to his hip. He could feel her searing skin eminating heat through the denim.

Jessica jumped into his arms half expecting them to topple to the ground. Instead, Warren held her weight effortlessly as she clung to him. The pajama bottoms were made of silk and it was extremely evident to her how much he was wanting her. He bulged against the fabric of the pants hard, and hissed as she moved a little sending the fabric rustling painfully over his erection. Warren carried her the few steps to the bed and laid her down splaying her hair wildly on the pillow. He grabbed the top of her jeans and pulled.

"Ow, ow, ow," Jessica said.

Warren had forgotten to unzip her pants and was trying hard to pull them off. He took a second to unzip them and pulled them down along with her underwear. His head went to her cleavage kissing the valley between her secured breasts. His mouth kissed up to the right strap of her bra and he gripped it with his teeth pulling it down. He slid the other side down with his hand. He didn't even care that it was still hooked around her middle he just let it lay there. His lips came to capture one nipple slowly and smoothly. Jessica arched against his mouth. Her feet went to his hips and found her target. She gripped her toes around the silk pants and inched them down.

Warren smiled against her breast. "My, my what talented feet you have."

She actually gave a little giggle at that. Good, he was making her laugh. She needed that tonight, a lot of smiling. He straddled her going down slowly to position himself. He looked at her face when he took her seeing a satisfying smile fill her lips. Just as she imagined Warren was slow and soft in the way he made love to her. He was romantic, yet a little playful. His healing wings caressed her like a second pair of hands making her skin vibrate with tingles. She sighed the most girly of sighs when he did something she liked and the sounds that came from Warren's lip were unlike any she'd heard from him before. He groaned in ecstacy more than once and came in a huge climax. She came moments after him still laying under him, her body rocking with sexual afterglow. The look on her face was one of total satisfaction. Their love-making had lasted longer than it had with Pyro and the way her body felt afterwards was a mix of sation and freedom.

He lay there beside her his fingers tracing shapes on the skin between her neck and breasts. He could still feel her heart trying to slow down. She was staring up at him the tear stains gone from her face. He had never known anything like her. The sheer heat of her skin drived him wild. It was like trying to handle scorching candle wax. He swore he could hear her skin literally sizzling at one point during their love making. It was greater than he ever could have imagined and he was extremely happy.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

"I just hope you don't regret it," Warren said.

"I could never regret something that amazing," she said looking at his face, even though she wasn't sure of that statement.

Warren's face was manly, even bird-like in its features. His features were angular and precise as if he were cut from marble. His hair shown electric white in the glow of the moonlight streaming though the window. She had loved the feel of his body against hers. It was rock hard and powerful, but still gentle and they fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. His back was hard to grab though, because the wings even outstretched were cumbersome. She dug her nails into him when he took her hard and scratched him sharply. She could hear his ragged breaths in her ear as he moved with her. He had excited her and not disappointed her. It was much more than Jessica ever expected from him because he was so serious and quite all the time. It was so much unlike Pyro's fierceness, but still great measure by measure.

"I really hate to do this to you, but you know what will happen if we get caught together," Warren spoke.

"Yes, I do," Jessica answered lightly. "Big trouble," she giggled. She was dozing.

Warren crawled over her and out of the bed. He turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips and went out the door. That night Jessica's dreams were haunted with nightmares of Pyro's departure and of candied dreams about making love to Warren. Was it all really real?

Meanwhile, John lay in his bunk at the underground lair of Magneto. He stared out into the quite darkness, thinking about the decision he had made. He was having trouble justifying to himself that it was the right one. Magneto had greeted him with open arms. Mystique had rejoined them and more mutants were arriving just as he did. Jessica flooded his mind with her voice, her looks, and those devilish scents of hers. He could still smell her perfume on his clothes and it made his stomach clinch. He wished she was there laying beside him. That she was wrapped up in his arms safe and warm. As it were he thought she was probably still in her room crying her eyes out. If only he knew that couldn't be further from the truth.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review please. Oh, and on final note. . . No, Jessica is not a whore in any regards so please don't call her one. Just a girl caught in a poor love triangle. :0)**


	10. Bad Timing

**A/N: I own nothing. None of the characters/places except the character of Jessica Gion/Blaze, which is my own creation. Everything else in the X-Men verse belongs to their original creators. **

**There is a bit of dialogue in here that I took from the film Because I Said So. The dialogue is from a scene involving Mandy Moore and Gabriel Macht's characters. I wanted to use it ever since I saw the film and the dialogue fit perfectly in the part where Pyro comes back to the mansion and finds out that things have changed. So thanks to BISS for inspiring me. **

Three months have passed since Pyro left Jessica behind. He's been with Magneto and the Brotherhood honing his skills and playing 'bad guy.' The autumn was turning to cool breezy spring, the time when new animals are being born. The doorbell rang and

Jessica opened the door to see Pyro standing there. He looked more handsome than ever and it completely startled her.

"John," she gasped.

Pyro stood there staring at Jessica. She looked amazing. She wore a white flowy dress with a little lace here and there. Her hair was wavy all around her shoulders, and her skin had a beautiful glow. She reminded him of an angel or of a blushing bride.

"Hey Jess," he said running a hand through his hair.

He smiled at her that cute devilish grin of his.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you," he said.

As he did so Warren stepped behind Jessica in the doorway.

"What's going on? Who's at the door," he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing. Nobody, it's fine. I'll be back in there in a second," she said to Warren.

Pyro stared at the two of them. It was obvious that things had changed since he'd left. Jessica and Warren definitely didn't hate each other anymore. In fact to John, it looked like they were playing 'happy family.'

"What, so I'm nobody now," Pyro spat.

"What do you want," Jessica said avoiding his question and sounding a bit annoyed.

"You're not dating him are you," he asked.

"Yes but. . ."

"Actually, the 'yes' was all I needed to know."

"No, no, no, the 'but' part's really important too."

"But what? Not _him_."

"Why," Jessica said.

"Because, you're suppose to be with me! Don't you even remember what he did to us? To you? To me?"

"John, wait, though. This is really difficult for me and I've never been here before. I don't know how to navigate this."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Don't talk to me that way," Jessica said, bile rising in her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was I thinking? You're involved with him to the point where you're cheating on me, and I should be careful how I'm talking to you?"

"You left me! I thought you weren't coming back," she screamed at him.

"That doesn't explain why you're with him."

"John, I'm pregnant. Only about nine weeks along."

Pyro stood there for a split second calculating the time he'd been with her in his head. It added up he had been with her three months ago.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Ha ha, this is great. Why didn't you come find me," Pyro said picking Jessica up and swinging her around.

"John put me down please."

"What's wrong," John said looking at the disappointment on her face.

"It might not be yours," Jessica said looking into his eyes. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"What? Well, whose else could it be?"

John looked at Warren.

"Are you sleeping with him," Pyro asked Jessica heavy hearted.

"I wouldn't say it that way."

"Well, what way would you say it?"

Jessica stood there between the two men in her heart. Pyro grabbed her by the chin, his fingernails making crescents in her cheeks.

"How long," he spat.

Warren moved toward Pyro about to fight him if he didn't let Jessica go. Jessica noticed this.

"No, Warren it's okay." 

"How long did it take before you jumped into bed with him," Pyro asked again, his fingers digging deeper into her cheeks.

Jessica sniffled,"The night you left."

Pyro released her sharply making her stumble back. Jessica was crying harder now.

"Are you going to stop seeing him."

Jessica paused, tears filling her eyes. She looked at him almost ashamed. She had been so broken and hurt when he had left her. He had made her happy but had also made her do things she never thought she'd do. Jessica never thought she'd hurt someone because she was in love with another person. She was shocked at her anger toward Warren that night he found them. When John had left her she needed someone and Warren had forgiven her, and had been there for her. She couldn't give that up as easily as she had hoped.

"That pause says it all."

"No it doesn't. That's not true. That's not true."

"Who are you? I can't even look at you."

Jessica went to grab Pyro's arm but a sharp pain filled her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Jessica," Warren said going towards her to help her up. Fear filled his eyes as he watched her collapse. As far as he was concerned Pyro was gone, and that baby in Jessica's belly was his.

She had gone unconscious. Jessica was lying on her side in the doorway to the mansion. John looked down at her shock and surprise filling his face.

"Go get help," Warren said to Pyro.

"I want to stay with her," Pyro answered.

"Just do what I tell you! Go," Warren screamed.

John jumped over Jessica and sprinted down the hall. He heard muffled voices behind a door to the right. He barged in to see Storm and Beast talking amongst themselves.

"What. . .? What are you doing here," Storm asked very bewildered to see Pyro back in the mansion.

"Something's wrong! Jessica collapsed! Please help," Pyro shouted fear lining his face.

Had he done this to her? Did his anger towards her shock her so much that he caused her too much stress? Storm and Beast sprinted down the hall following Pyro to where Warren and Jessica were. An hour later Jessica lay in a hospital bed in the Med Lab. She was hooked up to several monitors keeping track of her heart rate, her brain functions. The Med Lab was filled with an orchestra of beeps, whizzes, and boops.Warren and Pyro stood outside the door with Beast.

"There's only one way for us to save her, we have to give her the cure," Dr. Hank McCoy told the two men.

"Are you fuckin' crazy," Pyro fumed.

Warren just stood there, numb to everything around him.

"It's the only way to help her," Beast stated.

"What happened to her," Pyro asked.

"It seems the fetus is already developing powers inside the womb. Her body is having a hard time adjusting to that."

Pyro rubbed his hand across his face and let out a breath.

"You're sure this is the only way," he asked.

Warren was still silent. Jessica had once called him a tratior for his father being the brains behind the cure. He knew if she were awake she probably wouldn't agree to this. He wasn't even sure he agreed with it, but they had to do something.

"If we don't, at the rate the baby is developing powers it could more than likely kill her. If we give her the cure it should also surpress the baby's Mutant X gene."

"Should," Warren finally spoke up.

"We've never tried this before. I'm not sure what the results will be," Beast answered.

Pyro sighed, "Alright. Do it."

Beast nodded as he prepared the things needed to give Jessica the cure. The two men watched as the woman they had grown to love lay there not knowing what awaited her inside of that syringe as the doors to the Med Lab whooshed shut. A few moments later an announcement came over the PA system.

_Code Blue! Code Blue! Ororo come to the Med Lab._

Bile rose in Pyro's throat and Warren paced the floor. Beast had sealed the door so that they could not enter. Storm came rushing down the hall and entered a code on a key pad next to the door. She rushed inside. A hour later both Storm and Beast came out of the Med Lab to join Pyro and Warren in the hallway.

The look on Beast's face was a morose one and it made both men fear the news.

"She's had a miscarriage." Beast said.

The news struck a chord with both men. The baby she had lost could have been either one of theirs. They had both wanted it, so badly when she had told them. Warren had been there the day she took the pregnancy test. She walked out of the bathroom with the little white stick in her hand and the look on her face had said it all. She looked numb like she didn't know what to think. Warren understood that she would be wondering whose it was until the day the baby was born. Even if it wasn't his, Pyro was no where around so, he would treat it like his own. Warren had wanted to be with Jessica ever since he had seen her dance for the first time teaching her class. He had wanted to know her, and when he had talked to her something had awakened inside of him. The feeling of wanting a family and of one day wanting to get married arose. Now, all of those dreams had died with that child.

"The cure was too much for both of them to take at once. We could only save one of them. Jessica's body took the cure but unfortunately the baby's just couldn't handle it. I am so sorry."

Pyro jumped up out of the plastic chair that he was sitting in and slammed it against the wall.

"Dammit!"

"The baby's powers were killing her. We had to work fast, but at least. . . we managed to save Jessica," Storm said.

"What kind of powers," Warren asked.

"It's hard to say. The baby was only around three months along, we can't know the full extent of the powers. The fetus wasn't big at all being only around nine weeks, but from what we've been able to tell it was growing a set of wings and had a power close to Jessica's own. We could tell that from the baby's Mutant X gene," Beast spoke in almost a whisper.

"So, basically it was like a. . . dragon," Warren said his hand over his mouth. He now knew he had created this baby with her and it was all he could do to hear she'd lost it.

"I guess we don't need to a DNA test to tell us who the father is. The wings pretty much says it all," Pyro said putting his head in his hands. Warren had done something he had longed for. Pyro had left Jessica behind and when she told him about the baby only an hour early he had longed with all his soul that it was his. It may have been what they needed to get back together and if he had stayed with her maybe that would have been his baby inside of her.Maybe since they had the same powers the baby would have survived. Now this had happened. Not only was the baby not his, she had lost it probably because of him.

Beast said, "Her body was receiving a lot of stress and shock all at once. It caused the baby to feel the way Jessica was feeling and the baby's powers manifested. It was inevitable though. If it didn't happen now it would have sooner or later. The baby never would have made it to full term." Beast explained. "What was going on before she collapsed?"

"We were just talking," Pyro said.

"Talking? You were badgering her," Warren said.

"Are you saying that I caused her to lose the baby," Pyro said inches from Warren's face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Warren retorted.

"Boys, stop it. Fighting won't get us anywhere. She needs rest. She's in a lot of pain in more ways than one," Beast said.

Both Warren and Pyro shook their heads.

"Can we see her," Pyro asked.

"I suppose you can see her, just for a minute. One at a time, and no fighting."

"I can't take this right now, you go in first," Warren said to Pyro collapsing against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position.

Pyro entered. Jessica lay there sleeping. Only it was not the devistatingly beautiful Jessica he knew. It was not the fiery red-headed dancer her had come to love. She was beautiful but not in that mutant sort of way. Her face was pale and slacken, her body looked so frail even under the covers. Jessica's face was her own but the blonde hair on top of her head was not her own red and orange mane.

"Hey," Pyro said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Jessica's eyes opened slowly, groggily, until they opened completely. They were a deep emerald green and they shocked Pyro. Unaware of what was going on Jessica flexed her palms trying to spark the flames to life, fearing she was in danger. Nothing happened. Jessica held her hands up in front of her face, looking in shock-filled-horror. She stared at her palms for several seconds, flexing her fingers vigoriuosly, almost begging them to light. Her hands were shaking as she turned them over staring at her fingernails and knuckles. She glanced out of the corner of her eye catching a glimpse of her hair on the pillow. Shakily she reached for one of the golden locks. She brought the strand to her eyes, her irises expanding in terror. Jessica's mouth fell open in a silent scream as her whole body rocked with fear.

"Jess," Pyro started.

"How, how could you let them do this to me," she asked, a screech of a breath escaping her lips. "L- look at me!"

She was sobbing into her now human hands. Her whole body shaking with the deep moans that wracked her body. Pyro reached for her and she saw this gesture through the gap in her fingers.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me," she wailed curling up into a ball against one of the bed rails.

Pyro recoiled his hand.

"It was the only way. The baby would have died," Pyro whispered, staring at Jessica heartbroken.

"It did anyway, didn't it," Jessica breathed.

Pyro solomly shook his head.

"Besides, it wasn't even yours, now was it," Jessica spat venomiously.

Those words cut Pyro like a knife. His eyes widened at her attack on him. Why was she doing this to him? He had come back, he had done the only thing possible to save her life. Neither one of them liked the cure, but it was the only way to save her. The only way she could ever be his again. His beloved Blaze.

"Jessica, it was the only way to save you. The baby's body just couldn't handle the cure. I am so sorry. I mean that. But, you're here, you made it," Pyro spoke.

"How can you say that? Look at me. I'm hideous! I'm a monster! Isn't the cure what you and your precious Magneto are fighting against? Better I would have died than this," with this Jessica broke down completely falling forward.

Pyro came towards her grabbing her wrists and pulling her into his chest. She tried to resist but she was too weak and too overcome to fight him off. She collapsed against his chest, screams and wails falling from her lips. Pyro's lips kissed the top of her hair trying to calm her down. She beat weakly at his chest with her hands, not even hurting him. He pulled her away from him slightly, looking into her face.

"I know you probably hate me right now Jess, but I came back here because I couldn't live without you. Every day I'd think about you and I'd wonder what you were doing and how you were. You were all I ever thought about. You're the first woman I've _**ever**_ cared about in this way. That I've ever wanted this much. I was running from the way I felt about you, I wasn' t running from you and I want you to know that. I was such a coward, but those feelings just followed me. I'm so sorry that I ever left you, that I made you think for one second that I didn't care about you at all. Because, I do care for you, more than I can even admit to myself. I love you, and I'm so sorry for the that pain I've caused you and what I've done to you. To think that I could have caused you to loose the baby is wrenching my insides. I've never been good at apologies, or dating, I've always ruined it by being 'the bad guy.' But, you saw through all of that somehow. You put the pieces back together from a broken man and made me complete. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to see you like this. I was mad when I saw you and Warren today because I hate the thought of you not being mine. I wanted so badly for that baby to be mine and when we found out it wasn't I just wanted to die. You saved me more times that you will ever know, and I am so grateful to know you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for the things that I've done and the pain that I have caused you. And, if you didn't I wouldn't blame you. But, I left The Brotherhood and Magneto for you. I'm done with them for good. I am so sorry and I hope some day you can forgive me."

Pyro was looking at the girl with the golden hair and green eyes searching her face for any expression of forgiveness. Jessica sat up her face drenched in pain for a brief moment. In a silent gesture she threw her arms around Pyro and held him close. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Through her tears Jessica whispered into his ear, " I love you John Allerdyce."

It was true she did love him. She had from the very beginning. Her love for him really was like a fire; starting off as a tiny spark at first and growing into full blaze everytime he talked to her, looked at her, or flashed that insanely devilish smile. They shared something far more than just powers, they shared cells, molecules, and most of all hearts. The love they had was unlike any other either of them had experienced. It was a love that neither had ever known, not from family, and not from friends. She loved him with every igneous cell in her body.

They held each other for several more moments until Pyro pulled away and looked into her face.

"I'm never going to leave you again. I can't promise I'll live up to being 'the good guy' but I will never leave you. I don't know where we'll go or what we'll do but we can figure something out," Pyro said.

**I honestly hope that you all like it and I know a lot of you have added this to your favorites list. To all those people I can only say one thing, " Thank you. It means more than you know to a writer like me, even though it is fanfiction." So thank you so much for the support and as always R & R. Another chapter coming soon.**


	11. A New Way of Life

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this in so long! My computer has been non existant for a while but now I'm up and running again. I hope that this fic has not gone cold and that you all enjoy the next few installments. **

**A/N: Like always I own nothing but my character. Yada, yada, yada.**

Pyro and Jessica moved into a small hospital-green house on the eastside of town. It wasn't glamourous or the type you see in a magazine but it was a place where they didn't have to follow any rules. They could leave the cereal boxes out on the table, they could leave their towel on the bathroom floor, they could stay up as late as they wanted to. John had somehow gotten his family's estate when his aunt died and promptly liquidated it. The money he received was going towards the payment on the house they were living in. John and Jessica were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when there was a knock on the door.

John got up to answer it. To his surprise there stood Bobby Drake and Rogue. They looked dressed-to-the-nines and ready to go out.

"What are you doin' here" John spat.

"We came to see the new place," Bobby answered with his usual toothy grin.

John was on his guard. This happy, "we're cool" shit wasn't flying with him.

"You guys wanna to come in," he said.

"Sure,"

John stepped aside to let Bobby and Rogue step inside the shabby house. The walked into the living room area and sat down on the couch that Jessica had bought from a yard sale. It was

from the seventies, all pasty flowers and rough fabric.

Bobby and Rogue came into the livingroom and sat down on said couch looking quite uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the humble abode," Pyro asked sarcastically.

"Yeah it's. . . nice," Bobby said looking around at the drab room.

"Best we could do," Pyro mused.

"Yeah, it's um, great," Rogue said.

"What are you guys doing here," Jessica asked peeking through the kitchen door. She did not look happy that these two love-birds had interrupted their dinner. Still, she tried to make polite and entered the living room talking like a good hostess. She took Rogue on a tour of the small apartment leaving Bobby and John in the living room. The fire walker and the ice maker looked at each other, each staying silent trying their hardest to think of something to say. It wasn't easy standing in the same room with the person who betrayed you.

"So," Bobby said hesitantly.

"So," John matched.

"You like living on your own," Bobby finally managed.

"Yeah, it's not to shabby. No one to bug me, no curfew, no stuffed up teachers, no people to backstab me.."

Bobby looked over at John, this character of a guy. The guy who thought he was a macho man but, he was really afraid of the world and how it saw him. Bobby knew John was just that scared little boy he has always been. Life set him up for failure and it was John's biggest fear. After Rogue's tour of the apartment she and Jessica joined the boys. The didn't have much to say to each other.

"Well, I think we need to be going," Bobby finally said after an agonizing half hour.

Rogue nodded and followed behind Bobby like a dog on a leash. Jessica always thought Rogue would be better off with Logan. There was a sexual chemistry there and no one in the whole mansion could deny it. Instead, there she was trailing after Bobby who couldn't grasp who she was and, Logan was still trailing after Jean's ghost. They needed each other, Jessica thought.

After the happy couple left John and Jessica finished their dinner, watched a little t.v. and then went to bed. Now, they could do whatever they wanted in their bed. Both were ecstatic about that. On this night though, they were both too tired to even think about screwing each other. They were sound asleep in minutes. Neither of them heard the sound of scraping outside the bedroom window.

A stranger had entered their home. Uninvited, unwelcome, and they were looking for Jessica!


	12. A Ripple in the Water

**A/N: The Victor Creed/Sabertooth in this story is the Liev Schribier version. The lyrics to "On Fire" by Switchfoot is the property of their respected writer(s) and publishing company. I mean no harm in using the lyrics to this song. I am not trying**

**to use it in any disrespectful way and, I know that it is a Christian song. I am not using any of these characters as God or saying that any of them are God, I am mearly using the song lyrics for part of my story.**

Victor trapsed through the small house seeking out Jessica. There weren't many rooms to search so this would be quick. He was a hulking man but he could be quiet as a mouse if he had to. Victor found her lying next the John Allerdyce in the bedroom. No one knew he stood over her. He reached down and put his hand over her mouth and one of his sharp nails under his chin.

"You scream and I'll gut you like a fish you understand," he whispered coldly into her ear.

She shook her head with eyes wide. She wanted to bit his hand but she knew it wouldn't hurt him at all. Since he healed instantly it wouldn't do her any good. Screw him for coming and ruining her life again!

Victor lead her out of the front door and threw her over his shoulder. Jessica knew not the even so much as bring an ember into her palm. Victor would kill her if she even tried to use her powers, and he more than likely would stayed slient as the grave, not even so much as breathing audibly. He ran for what seemed like miles until they arrived at a two story log cabin. Jessica knew this house very, very well. She had frequented it at one time. Victor threw the front door open.

Jessica pounded on his back with her fists.

"Let me go! Let me go," she said struggling.

Victor let her down pushing her up the stairs. When they were to the bedroom Jessica slapped him across the face. He chuckled.

"Take me back you asshole," she insisted.

"You know I can't do that babe," Victor said. "he's no good for you."

"What? Like you are?"

Jessica gave him a dark changlling stare.

Victor picked her up easily and threw her down onto the bed. He was going to do it. Victor held his weight over her and unbuttoned his pants. She was shaking, whether from fear. The situation that she was in brought back so many memories. He slid her underwear down and without a single word slid roughly into her. He let out a primal grunt when he pushed himself into her again. He was huge and bulky and she though she was going to break. He moved into her harshly and hard. She didn't notice it but she was moving with him. Her hips meeting his. She liked it. God help her, she actually liked it!

She tried to make herself cry out, to tell him to stop but words escaped her. He was so big and heavy that he was pushing her into the mattress with his weight. Every time he thrust into her the bed rocked too. His fingernails tore at the pillows and little feathers were littering her hair.

"That's it baby," he roared as their pace sped. He held her to him and buried his face into her neck.

She tore at his skin and nipped at his neck. She bit him once and drew blood. He loved that and growled when she did it. He did her long and hard taking her to the brink only to pull back at the last moment.

"I love you," he said once while he was moving inside of her.

Jessica had her limbs tangled around his hard muscled body, wanting to be as close to him as she could. There was something about him that wouldn't let her stop. He was savage, a true animal and the way he made love revealed that in him. He was grinding into her so hard that she imagined them rutting up against a tree in the woods. He flipped her over and raked the rest of their clothes from their bodies. After they were completely naked he took her from behind watching them in the mirrored headboard. They were Beauty and the Beast, and the Beast was ravaging the Beauty.

He loved what he saw. The two of them tangled together, he had the upper hand. He was strong and fierce but, that lewd stare she gave his reflection was as dark as onyx. He was lost in those eyes and now he was the weaker one. She moaned his name in a mew and she loved it when he talked dirty to her. He pulled her hair and kissed and licked every part of her that he could. He left fang marks on one of her nipples and her flipped him over on his back and got on top of him. He reached up and put his hands on her breasts as she rode him. He was the one moaning now.

She came still riding him and he felt her climax shake him. With that feeling washing over him and literaly down him he came inside of her. His claws sank into her arms leaving slices in the flesh which made her come again.

"Fuckin' hell," he roared.

Victor collasped back onto the bed with his arms out like a scarecrow. His massive chest was heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He gave a gruff laugh as he looked up at her. Her long hair was brushing his chest, her red mingling with his dark brown. The tickle of it was bringing goosebumps to his chest. Jessica fell foward onto him putting her arms above his head. She looked so fragile and small compared to him. Her small petite frame being swallowed by this mammoth of a man. Her hair splayed out across him dressing him in a silky vermillion cloak. Her breasts being tickeled by his chest hair.

Jessica gave a little giggle and a satisfied sigh as her body became more relaxed ontoVictor. Victor rolled over onto his side sliding her off of him and beside him on the bed. He looked into her eyes, his hazel stare catching her gray.

"You want some food kid," he said.

"Who are you calling kid, old man? And, yes I'd love some," Jessica smiled.

Victor smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. This was their inside joke. She was very much younger than him but nowhere near a kid and he was an old man by any standards.

"Stay here," he told her. "I'll be right back."

Victor slid out from under the sheets and very unashamed walked naked down the stairs to the kitchen. Jessica watched his gorgeous ass as he padded through the door and around the corner. After he was gone she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling feeling quite proud that she had somewhat tamed the savage beast.

She could hear him in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets, the refrigerator, throwing silverware around. She heard him let out a frustrated growl when he couldn't find what he was looking for. She smiled to herself. A few moments later Victor came up the stairs holding a silver tray of different fruits, a bottle of champange, and glasses in front of his groin.

"What would the lady like this evening," he said.

She was now sitting up in the bed the sheets pulled up over her chest. She giggled because she knew that his question had been a double entendre. He was not doing a good job of hidding his growing member with the tray.

"How about both," she said smokily taking a peach into her mouth and bitting into it.

Victor answered her by giving her a low gutteral growl. Now she was the one throwing in double entendres. He stalked toward her, his eyes dark and full of lust. They had done this many times. Many times when she was much younger and knew nothing of love. Having sex with him now while she wanted it was different. She had never experienced these feelings before. Their love making long ago wasn't always something she wanted. The senstaions and feelings she had now since the she wanted this were not the same as when she was his pet. She felt things with emotions that she thought she'd locked away years ago.

The girlish playfulness, longing, lust, happiness. Years on the street prepared her for a hard cruel world. Her first year with Victor had taughted her more of the same. She ran to him when she was out on the street for a year. He had found her in an alley digging through the trash like a rat. The street life wasn't for her and her powers scared her as she tried to grow up. So, Victor had promised a place to stay, a warm bed, food, and protection. How foolish she had been to think that it didn't come with a price. The price of becoming Victor's lover, all the rage he pent up came out in their love making. She had done horrible things while she was with him, hurt many people and lost who she was.

He could be savage and harsh and he didn't care if her hurt her. He never use to care if he wasn't there to feed her emotions when she woke up. He had scared her with all of his violence and anger but, she was able to tame some of those parts of him after being with him for a learned what she liked and what she didn't and he had tried to change for her. Only, chage for Victor Creed was a hard concept, he had only known rage since he was a kid. Jessica hated to think about it but maybe he was falling for her back then and she him. She had lied to John when she said she had stayed in a shelter until she came to the mansion. She had stayed with Victor and now after growing up she ran to him again.

Some people would have thought he was all bad but, here in the twilight of what was once their bed he was almost human. The dark side of Victor Creed melted away in her arms and after it was over she always prayed that the kind side of him stayed and the vicious Sabertooth left for good. It never happened. In the wee hours of morning he would leave her sleeping there while he went out and hunted down victims and unleashed his anger, rage, and animalistic tendencies. It only took him one time to lay a hand on her in anger and she left him. She never dreamed she'd enter his bed again. Back then things were different. Now, Victor seemed sensuous, sexy, a bit less ferocious. A part of her wondered if he was only acting.

When he took her here it seemed like he cared, like he wanted to protect her. The way it may be for Rogue if she went for Logan, Jessica thought. He had been a different version of Victor Creed, a fair-tale version that she never knew existed. Part of her now dreamed that she could stay here with him if he was really a changed man. She loved John, wanted to be with him forever but Victor had been the only man she had ever known. The times she spent with him before had pressed her into submission. Victor was the only man who could break her down, the only man who could put her in a box.

That little voice inside of her told her that he would never love her as John did, that he would turn into Sabertooth in a matter of minutes. John would be devistated if she never came back. How could she even think of staying here? She was so confused about her life. As she lay there under Victor for the second time that night a song entered her head. It was beautiful and true of all three of the men in her heart, of herself, and of the world.

**They tell you where you need to go**

**They tell you when you need to leave**

**They tell you what you need to know**

**They tell you who you need to be.**

**But everything inside you **

**knows there's more than what you've heard**

**There's so much more than empty conversations**

**filled with empty words**

**And you're on fire **

**when he's near you**

**You're on fire when he speaks**

**You're on fire buring at these mysteries.**

**Give me one more time around**

**give me one more chance to see,**

**Give me everything you are**

**Give me one more chance to be near you.**

**When everything inside me **

**Looks like everything I hate**

**You are the hope I have for change**

**You are the only chance I'll take**

**And I'm on fire when you're near me**

**I'm on fire when you speak**

**I'm on fire burning at these mysteries.**

**I'm standing on the edge of me,**

**I'm standing on the edge of everyhing I've ever **

**been**

**And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing**

**at the edge.**

After he was finished with her Jessica turned over and silently cried herself to sleep. This monster had control over her again and she hated herself for it.

**R&R please.**

**P.S: The sort of theme song for Victor and Jessica I have in my mind is "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars. It seems to fit them and their relationship. It's kind of what I based their feelings for each other on.**


	13. Learning From a Barbarian

**A/N: I own none of the X-Men characters of the places there of. I do own the character of Jessica Gion/Blaze and I mean no harm in using these character for my own or other's amusement. Lyrics from Paramore's "Decode" belong to Haley Williams and the other members of Paramore and their music publishing company. I mean no harm in using them.**

**Sorry if you guys aren't liking the music lyrics in this fic. I tend to like song fics so I thought instead of putting a song fic within my fanfiction I'd just use song lyrics to describe some of the moments and thoughts of a few of the characters. **

**Also, please ask me before archiving. **

Jessica awoke in the darkness of midnight. She was thursting to death and had to get a glass of water. Only, when she tried to get out of bed something kept her from even moving. She was lying on her stomach and now looked over her right shoulder to see and snoring Victor Creed collapsed on her back. She let out a constricted groan. Victor was at least two hundred and eighty pounds and to have all of that dead weight lying on top of her was making it hard for her to breathe. Jessica put both of her hands on the mattress and pushed up. She fell back onto the bed after a few seconds of trying to move his mammoth form. She tried again and managed to roll over onto her side and sliding Victor to the other spot in the bed. He stirred only a moment and then fell back to sleep with a snore. Jessica looked over at the man and rolled her eyes. She went downstairs and got a glass of water from the tap and then went back to bed. She knew Victor's senses were super heightened. She didn't want to chance making a run for it, Victor would hear her and snatch her up. She'd lived through much of that and didn't want to repeat it anymore than she had to.

In the morning Victor awoke to the fragile form of Jessica beside him in the bed. He felt strange because he could never remember waking up beside of her in all their time together. He felt hot from Jessica's high body temperature, like there was a furnace in the bed with them. He gave a little chuckle at the sight of her with her arms tucked under the pillow. She looked like a little fae lying next to him Her long flaming hair flying in all saw the tear tracks that lined her cheeks and didn't know how to react. Victor tried to ease out of the bed on his side but it wasn't happening. His large form and weight made it hard for him to "ease" out of anything. The mattress popped back up substanitally when he was out and onto the floor. Jessica opened her eyes. Victor muttered a curse under his breath.

"I didn't mean to wake you kid', " he said flatly still trying to shake himself from sleep.

Jessica said nothing but looked up at him with eyes of pure violet anger. Victor was still too groggy to return the gaze. Jessica slid out of the bed with one of the white sheets tucked around her making Victor see her as more of an angel with all those feathers in her hair from the shredded pillow. He followed her downstair to the kitchen. Victor pulled eggs, steak, and orange juice out of the refrigerator. He turned around to Jessica who was curled up in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"I don't have anything you'll eat," he said.

Jessica made a frown and walked over to the refrigerator. She saw nothing appetizing there so she went to the cupboard. Soup, beans, corn, a box of rice, olives, all of these things had been bought when she was with him. He'd never eaten any of it?! Jessica pushed aside many other canned items and found a packet of oatmeal.

"I'll have this," she said.

Victor made a face, sticking out his tongue in disgust as he went to the stove.

"Fuck," he said as he tried to turn the knobs with his claws getting in the way. The word sounded even more vulgar coming out of his mouth.

Jessica walked over to the stove and turned it on easily.

"Thanks. Remind me to buy a stove with push buttons next time," Victor chided.

Victor didn't bother to cook the steak at all. He made the eggs sunny side up and threw them on the plate with the raw meat. He sat down at the opposite end of the little table and waited for Jessica to finish microwaving her oatmeal. She soon joined him at the table. They stared at each other across the little space. Jessica stirred her mush with her spoon. Victor's took his fork in his hand like he was trying to make it tell its secrets. He held it much like a toddler does when learning how to eat off the "big girl or boy" plate. Jessica tried to avoid his eyes while watching him eat like a caveman. They had never really had a proper meal together. She had never seen the animalistic way he ate.

Jessica shoved the smallest bit of oatmeal into her mouth trying to keep it from wrenching open Now he had the raw steak in his mouth pulling at it like she would assume a lion or tiger would an antelope. It made a thick grotesque sound when he finally jerked a piece of it off and into his mouth.

Another set of song lyrics popped into Jessica's head.

**The truth is hiding in your eyes**

**And it hanging on your tongue**

**Just boiling in my blood**

**But you think that I can't see**

**What kind of man that you are**

**If you're a man at all**

**I will figure this one out **

**On my own**

**On my own**

and then. . .

**There is something **

**I see in you**

**It might kill me**

**But I want it to be true**

Jessica was popped back into reality by Victor's voice.

"Your food's gettin' cold," he mumbled with blood staining his mouth.

She nodded and shoved another spoonful of oatmeal into her shoved several more bites into her mouth before her stomach had its fill of the apples and cinnamon.

"Are you going to leave me today," Jessica asked in a whisper.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can't leave you here all alone you'll run like prey," he growled back.

"Oh," Jessica squeaked out.

"You're not a little girl anymore J. You can definitely take care of yourself. I for one am not going to let you take advantage of that," he told her.

"You sound like my father," she snorted.

"I'm not tryting to be your father babe. You know that. I'm only trying to help you before you get burned."

"You have no idea what I need," she retorted.

Victor was in quite a mood this morning and he didn't want to hear Jessica bitch and moan. He let out a irritated growl to let her know he wasn't into her whining this morning.

"What you gonna do Vicky poo? Cut me into ribbons," she mocked throwing up the left side of her upper lip showing her teeth.

Victor lurched across the table and grabbed Jessica by the neck. He pulled her down onto the table's hard surface so she was lying on her back. He opened his mouth all venom and fangs.

"Ooo, fiesty this morning aren't we," she sneered.

"Scream for me," Victor purred.

Jessica gave a vicious growl herself as she flipped over on the surface of the table. She and Victor went crashing to the floor along with broken plates and smashed up food. She was breathing heavily as she regained herself ontop of Victor. The sheet she was wearing was slashed by Victor's nails making her look like a mummy. Jessica lit her hands on fire and held one up to his face.

"I'll torch this place," she said.

"Go ahead. I'd gladly burn for you baby," he whispered in her ear.

She sank her teeth into his shoulder and he reared back. His lips came crashing down harshly on hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth. They growled together in a rugged tug or war. Finally Jessica released Victor and got up from the floor. Victor followed suit.

"Get dressed," he said with an evil smile.

She michievously smiled back

Jessica went to get cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom while, Victor took a shower in the master bath. They rejoined each other in the foryer of the majestic log cabin. Jessica was dressed in a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, cut off black sweat pants with purple leggings, a pair of black leather boots and a green track jacket. Victor was dressed all in black as per his usual. Nothing in his ensemble stood out. She could smell him. Spicy, like peppers, a little tinge of pine, and just a hint of coppery metallic. They walked out the door and got into Victor's beatup red pick-up.

They drove in silence with the windows down, letting the autumn wind whip through the cab. Jessica's red hair was flying out the window like a flag. She loved the feel of the wind on her face and she could smell a thousand smells in one breath. They reached their destination in about fifteen minutes. They were in a forest, thick trees with their bare limbs out like jagged fingers.

"What are we doing here," Jessica asked as she and Victor exited the truck.

"Practicing," he answered.

"Practing what?"

"You'll see. This way," he said.

Jessica followed him deeper into the woods until they arrived at a set of ruins.

"What is this place," she asked?

"Where I use to live. . . as a boy," Victor said.

"Where you use to live with Jimmy," Jessica asked.

"Yeah."

His eyes met hers then and she saw the hurt in them. Logan had no idea that he was the brother to this man. No idea who he was or what had happened to him on that island. Jessica looked now and saw the remains of an old brick chimney trying its best to reach the sky. A handmade solid foundation still stood but the house that sat on it did not. Pieces of charred wood lay rotting in the pine needles and mossy dirt here. Victor stood there staring at the place that had once held his family home.

"Victor, I'm sorry," Jessica said putting a hand on his shoulder, he jerked it away.

The townspeople came looking for him and Jimmy when they were just little boys. When they didn't find them they went to their parents house and burnt it to the ground. If their children were monsters the parents must have been too.

"Well, nothing that we can do about it now. They hated me anyway," he said like it didn't matter.

She was silent.

"We're here to play," he said before jumping off the ground and running two feet up into a nearby tree.

"Come on," he said looking down at her.

She giggled and took his hand as he pulled her at neck-breaking speed into the limbs. When they were up high Victor launched himself head long into the tree next to it. He was playing hop scotch only with trees. They did this for a couple of minutes when he threw himself from the branch and fell fifty feet to the ground. Jessica's eyes went wide.

"Victor! Are you okay?!"

"Fine," he bolstered putting his hands on his hips like Peter Pan.

She could barely see the little dot of him amongst the green blow.

"Jump he yelled."

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'll catch you," Victor announced.

"Oh shit," Jessica said jumping down from the limb.

Victor watched as she began to drop downward.

"Hang on kid," Victor said when he realized that the wind had picked up making Jessica veer off course. 

"Victor help me!"

It looked like Jessica was in for certain doom as she sped towards the ground. Victor climbed up into a tree and waited for Jessica to come close to him. As she was falling towards him Victor, jumped out of the tree and caught her by the waist. They tumbled to the ground together landing roughly in the sticks.

Jessica coughed.

"You okay," Victor asked the frail girl who had landed on top of him.

Jessica gave him a thumbs up.

"Maybe not so high next time," Victor observed.

Jessica still wide-eyed nodded her head vigorously. "Maybe not ever again."

Victor gave a thick chuckle. As he looked into the eyes of this fragile girl he thought maybe her could love her. He'd have to be more careful with her from now on.

_She's got you whipped_, his conscience whispered. _She'll run away and never come back. She will kill you the second you start falling for her. _

He couldn't help but think that was true but, what would it feel like to be loved?

A gentle rain had set in around noon time and they took shelter under a large tree that still had its leaves. Victor held her in his arms and took in her body heat. Something about her always got him hard as a rock and horny as hell. He removed the t-shirt from her body, the thermal followed it. He could tell she was excited but still afraid of him. The beast that lay beaneath. Then the pants, and the stockings hit the wet ground. Then he undressed. He took her hard from behind against the tree, just like she imagined the previous night. Doing this was making his blood boil, his adrenaline rise. Being out here naked in nature, rain dripping on them felt natural to him. Their bodies pressed so tightly up against each other. He was the domenant male claming his female, and whoa to any man who tried to make her theirs.

Jessica tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder making Victor's skin buzz with passion. The moans that escaped Jessica's mouth were drifting into his ear and they were not of the sweet vairety. It made him even more aggressive and wanting. He was grinding her belly into the tree so hard he knew she'd was being scratched to bits. This was his domain, his kingdom and having her here in the wilderness he let out a savage cry.

"You sure you want this baby? Sure you can handle it?"

"Uh-huh," she whimpered and bit her bottom lip.

Victor whispered into her ear. "I just want to make you moan."

Victor pulled out of her and dropped to his knees in the damp foliage. He put his dark head between her legs and pleasured her as only he knew how. John didn't know this, Warren didn't know this, only the savage beast before her knew what she wanted. She could not stop writhing at the things he was doing. He knew how to please a woman especially her. Jessica put her hands on the head between her thighs and urged him on. He made her so dizzy with ecstacy once she thought she was going to fall on her ass into the brush below.

"Stay standing sweetness or I might have to fuck you right here on the ground," he hissed.

Jessica tried her hardest to stand but Victor was making her go weak. He bit, and licked, and kissed, and did everything he could to get her going. She moaned his name, screamed his name and it rang off the trees and back to his ears. She was shaking now her breath coming out in short bursts. He knew she was about to explode. Victor wrenched himself back up and into her and pumped the last few movements before she shattered and collapsed onto him. He held her close to him and let her pulse and breathing slow to normal.

"You ready to go," Victor asked when they saw the rain wasn't going to let up.

"Yeah."

They gathered their clothes and walked back to the truck and drove back to the cabin. The the two of them went inside and took off their rain soaked clothes and got comfortable. Victor lit a fire in the fireplace

"Are you kidding me? I'll smother," Jessica said.

"But I won't," Victor said.

Jessica hit him on the leg as he was coming to sit down with her. Jessica got up and made cocoa for them and they sat and watched the flames fizzle down to sizzling embers. Victor looked over at Jessica when the fire was dying quickly, only to find that she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom and crawled in beside her. Victor listened to the cold rain hitting the tin roof of the cabin and drifted off into sleep.

Jessica woke up screaming.

**R&R please. **


	14. Finding a Way Back

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

**This is dedicated to all of those crazy, sexy, and beautifully terrible men of X that we love. Whether for their characters or their character portrayals. Thanks for making us fall in love with you**

"Let go of me," Jessica screamed. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"Afraid I can't do that love," Cain Marco answered. He held Jessica's wrists to where if she used her powers she would hit herself; she could do no real damage. They were in some underground hideaway, made of cool hard metal.

_Must be Magneto's lair_, she thought.

Magneto stood in front of her with a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Victor, what the _hell_ is going on," Jessica said frightened. She hated feeling weak and like prey.

"Sorry, just doin' my job," he answered without remorse.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!," Jessica screamed and tried to kick Victor's leg.

She missed.

"You actually thought he wanted you," Magneto said with a thick chuckle. "Oh no my dear he's all animal."

"What about that moment. . . In the woods," Jessica said, her voice cracking.

"I wanted to have a little fun," Victor said cooly.

Jessica looked at Victor who shrugged his shoulders at her.

"We had to have some way to get Pyro back to us," Magneto said. Jessica's eyes widened.

"That's why you did this? You're going to kidnap me and use me as bait so John'll rejoin your precious Brotherhood?"

"He's valuable to us my dear," Magneto said.

Jessica thought for a moment. "I'm more valuable than he is. Take me."

"Very noble of you but you'll run like prey back to the mansion first chance we give you," Victor said.

Jessica sneered at him with her teeth bared. Victor returned the sneer with a much sharper grin.

"Put those gloves on her, and that gag," Magneto said. "Then leave the locking up to me."

Victor put a piece of duct tape over Jessica mouth. She looked up at him like she wanted to rip out his heart and eat it for breakfast. He have her a "whatever" glance. Then he put fire retardant gloves over her hands.

"I'm really sorry about this," Victor said with a chuckle. "Not."

Jessica was screaming multiple expletives at him through the tape which made Victor chuckle even more. He gave her a quick wink and left the room. Magneto stood in the doorway ready to put the chains on her.

"You know my girl we could do much worse to you, and we will if Pyro doesn't cooperate," he said as he put the handcuffs and chains on her wrists and ankles with his powers. Then he locked the door to the cage and she was left alone in the dark.

Jessica stayed in the darkness or two days only to be fed twice a day when Victor felt like it.

Then, one morning the light was turned on for good. Jessica squinted up at the bright fluorescent bulbs and the door opened. John was shoved inside the room and fell on his knees. Blood was leaking form his left temple smearing his blond hair pink. His mouth was taped shut. It looked like he had been tortured or at least beaten. He couldn't bend all the way up. He looked up at Jessica with a tired-eyed stare.

It was a look that pleaded with her to help him. Or let them kill him. What could she do? She was chained to this fucking wall! Jessica let out a helpless scream as she tugged at the chains around her wrists that were connected to the wall. But no matter how much she pulled there was no way she was going to loosen them. She bowed her head defeated.

"Now, you will either join us or she dies or you do. It's your choice," Magneto said pulling the tape off of John's mouth.

John spit at Magneto's feet and Magneto gave a thick chuckle.

"We _**will**_ get you to change you mind," he said.

Victor kicked John in the stomach and John went down to the floor lying on his side. He let out a gurgly cough and blood stained the metallic tiles lining the floor. John's eyes were closed and Jessica could see he was breathing heavily. He looked at her again as Victor's foot connected with his back.

Jessica was so angry and wanted to intervene that her body temperature was rising. It was boiling so hot that it was melting the tape off her mouth.

"Stop it! You're killing him," Jessica scramed.

"All he has to do is join us again and we'll let him up," Magneto said.

"Never…," John whispered.

John writhed in pain on this cold tile floor, his blood spewing molted heat. He was growing tired and Jessica could see it. But, he was trying to tell her something! She had to think of something to do. Jessica tried and tried to make her powers manifest even though her hands were covered by the fire proof gloves.

"Hey," Jessica cried. The group looked over at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Magneto looked dumb struck.

"Aren't you forgetting that he and I are like gasoline and matches," Jessica said with a small smirk on her face.

At that moment Jessica's entire body engulfed in flames like a phoenix rising from the ashes. John saw what she was doing and he stood up and took her inner flame into his palms. John hit Sabertooth and Juggernaut first but when he got to Magneto he stopped.

"You can't do it can you," Magneto accused.

There was a dark defeat and fear in John's eyes.

"You always were weak," Magneto chided.

"No John, don't listen to him," Jessica screamed.

John looked up at Magneto with the coldest stare that a man of fire could ever produce and Magneto knew that John was not indeed weak as the orange-yello flames came towards him and licked at his skin. John got himself to his feet. He took a moment to shake himself back into reality and then went over help Jessica out of her prison. After she was loose she wrapped her arms around her lover and held him close as possible.

"How did you do that," Pyro asked Jessica.

"I don't know. I guess I just love you so much," she replied.

John gave her that mischievous grin of his and they proceeded to walk out of this hell-hole they had been dragged into. A voice broke out of the chaos.

"Not bad."

"Where the hell did you come from," John asked Warren.

"Just in case you needed a hand. I saw when they took you. Been scouting out the place for a while," Warren answered.

As John and Jessica walked further out of the build into the light of day they saw the rest of the X-Men there.

"Let's get these wounds cleaned up," Jessica said touching John's left temple.

John let out a sigh, "Yeah, let's go home."

_**THE END**_

**Don't be sad that it's over. In the words of Eric from Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, "All stories, even the ones we love, must eventually come to an end. . . And when they do, it's only and opportunity for another story to begin.**

**And so my children that's what I must do. And another story WILL begin. =) **

**R & R please.**


End file.
